


A Yautjas Slave

by CortneyP93



Category: Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: F/M, Yautja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CortneyP93/pseuds/CortneyP93
Summary: Anita and her friends go camping but get taken by a yautja prince.





	1. Chapter 1

Anita was a 17 years old grad student that was to start college soon. She lived with her grandfather in a small farm house just outside of town. Her grandfather had news for her; he bought s campground and wanted her to go through and inspect it for him and in exchange she can camp there as long as she wanted. She agreed wholeheartedly and began to pack her back and the jeep. Then after packing, she raced down the stairs and called her friend Samantha asking her if she wanted to go. After two rings, she heard;

"Hey bitch, don't tell me you have a zit on your neck too. Why do zits pop up in the weirdest places?" Sam says.

"Sam..."

"You remember last year i had one right on my thigh next to my cooter?"

"Sam-"

"I mean seriously, why the hell would a zit be doing down there? Next place is gonna be right up main street-"

"Samantha stop talking!" Anita says louder as she rubbed her face.

"Alright, sheesh what's up your ass?"

"I have some good news."

"Riveting." she heard Sam mumble.

"Papa bought a campground. Wanna go camping and check it out with me?"

"Seriously? Fuck yeah i haven't been camping in years." Sam exclaims happily.

"Great, I'll pick you up in a minute." she replies.

"Sweet. MA I'M GOING CAMPING!" She shouts just before she hung up. Anita chuckles and rushed to her room to finish putting her supplies in the truck.

Not even twenty minutes later and she's on the road with the map of the campground on her visor and her best friend in the passenger seat. The two drove through the winding road and sang songs for almost an hour before they finally reached the location on the map, pulling up to a dirt path about two cars width and she turned off the truck looking at the rusty gate. Anita and Sam grimaced at the rusty, dirty signs that scattered across it.

DO NOT ENTER, PRIVATE PROPERTY

"Well, ain't that cheerful. Looks like something out of a horror movie." Sam says as they get out of the jeep.

"Yeah. Lets see if there's a 7 foot tall murderer with a machete inside, shall we?" Anita jokes as she gets out and unlocks the deadbolt.

Just as they pushed the gate open and walked back to the keep, they saw a sleek black car drive up. Then out stepped two men in black suits with sunglasses on.

"Afternoon girls."

"Girls?" Sam grumbles.

"Afternoon. This area is off limits to civilians." she says crossing her arms.

"We know that ma'am. I'm sergeant Mike Peters with the FBI this is sergeant Burke." he says flipping open a badge then pointing to his comrade who walked past them.

"FBI, whats FBI doing around these parts? There a serial killer on the loose or something?" Sam jokes. Neither man spoke, simple looked around the area.

"I see I'm assuming you both have cellular device is on your person?" he asks pulling out s card from his pocket. With the girls nod, he handed Anita the card.

"Make sure you call this number if you see anything out of the ordinary. In the meantime you ladies enjoy yourselves and stay safe out here. People are known to go missing in these parts." he says before nodding to Burke, both walking back to the car and driving off.

"Jeez, they also so tense?" Sam ask as they climb in the jeep.

"Dont know." she replies driving up the small path.

"Well I'm certainly glad you got me out here in the middle of nowhere to get butchered by Freddy Krueger or some shit." Sam grumbles as they find the camp site and park.

"No your thinking of Jason. Freddy is the guy that kills you in your dreams." Anita says as they start to unpack the jeep.

"Whatever." Sam rolls her eyes with a smile as they pitch the tent quickly while they still had the light. Once finished, they set to work raking and sweeping the debris to use for kindling for the fire.

Unknown to them, a strange creature in the trees watching the two females while they worked. Anita heard a twig snap and froze mid drink of her water. She gulped down the last bit and looked around in the trees in bushes from above.

"Hey what's up Anita, you see Jason in the trees?" Sam jokes as she walks up, taking the bottle from her and sipping it.

Before Anita could answer, the sound of a horn blared from the dirt road. Both girls turned and while Sam was excited to see the van drive up.

"Yay, Tommy's here!" Sam says dropping the rake and rushing to the van as it parked.

The newcomers parked their beat up old van behind Anita's jeep and three passengers came out. Tommy had thick gages and buzzed hair. He and Sam were fuck buddies. Jack and Wayne were pretty much the same guy. Both stoners, wore loose clothes, had poor hygiene and were always high. The only difference was Wayne had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes and Jack had short blond hair and blue eyes. Tommy got out and was quickly glomped by Sam, who began to make out with him then and there while the others unpacked the van.

"Hey Anita, came to crash your party. Hows the old man?" He asks.

"Fine thanks." she replied and he nods, putting Sam down before walking to the cooler and grabbing a beer and sitting by the small fire.

"You invited him?" Anita ground out.

"Sorry girl, he knows how to fuck a girl down." she groans.

"That's disgusting." she chuckles as they join the three boys.

Not ten minutes go by and they heard another car pull in. Anita sighs as she sees who is pulling up. Trish gets out of her new play toy her daddy bought her and walked up to Anita.

"Hey anita, heard you were having a party." Trish says and looks at her phone.

"Could have picked a better spot to camp. Seriously, no reception?" she whines as she walks away to find a signal.

"..." the girls shared an irritated look before sighing.

"Maybe she'll get eaten by a bear." Sam whispers.

"Please, even a wild animal wouldn't want spoiled meat." Anita replied, earning a fist bump and a giggle from her friend.

Trish was known as the slut of the city, she even fucked Anita's Grandad's bridge friends once for 200 bucks. They went quiet when she came back.

"Look this isn't a party so you wasted your time coming here."

"I think ill stay anyway. Haven't camped since i was a kid." she shrugs, causing the two girls to share a look.

"Besides Tommy invited Alex and I figured it was a plus one so here I am. It's summer vacation anyway." she asks as she looked back to the car as Alex stepped out.

Anita blushed; Alex was the hottest guy in school, even though he was a jock everyone loved him. His dark soft looking slicked back hair, his smooth blemish free skin, his eyes a perfect shade of green, the straight smile that could charm the pants off the principal. He was muscled and tall, obviously. As he walked, Anita couldn't help but blush and smile goofily at the jock.

"Hey Anita, sorry to crash your little event."

"Its ok. But I do expect you to help me inspect the grounds at least." she says hiding her blush.

"Absolutely, yeah of course. Fair trade." he laughs as he goes to unload the car.

While he did so, Anita shamelessly ogled his well sculpted ass and thighs in those tight jeans, not realizing Sam was behind her still.

"You know..." Sam startles her from her trance. "...if you plan to look you should at least be discreet about it." she says with a smirk. Anita rolls her eyes and walks away, leaving Sam laughing behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

When the group settled all their tents and sleeping beds, they roasted their dogs and heated up their buns for dinner and drank some beers and liquor.

"So whats the plan for tomorrow Anita?" Sam asks while snuggling into Tommys arm.

"Check out the sites, note any damages or animal tracks, report it back to the office when i get home." she says pulling out a soda and sitting down with her own dog on a stick.

"Shouldnt be too hard. How many sites are there." Tommy asks.

"23 all together. With the seven of us it shouldn't take long to get it all done."

"And the rest of the weekend will be ours to party." Tommy says raising his can if beer. They all cheered and drank to the fun weekend they planned.

After dinner and smores, the group began to fall asleep. The stoners obviously went first. Then Tommy and Sam, fucking first before they slept. Then Trish, who tried to get Alex to come with her to mess around too but he wanted another smore before bed. They were left alone, sitting opposite ends of the fire as it slowly died down.

"Hey Anita, i know we're not the closest of friends and all but i just wanted to say thanks for letting us stay." he says as he moves, walking to her and sitting down rather close to her as she poked the fire, causing her to blush and nod.

"No problem Alex. I'm always open for some new company."

"Well... I hope your pretty open about other things." he mumbles as he inches closer to her. 

Suddenly she went stiff, feeling his hand on her thigh as he leaned towards her, staring at her lips as if he wanted to devour them with his own. She gulps and stood quickly.

"I-i should really get to bed. Night Alex." she says and scurries to her tent before he could reply.

Above them, the creature clicked in interest. The female's pulse and heat levels doubled significantly when speaking to the male. She must be attracted to him and wish to mate with the male, though the male smells as if he already claimed the yellow haired female; this could be entertaining to watch. He watched the largest male poke the fire until it was nothing but embers and joined the yellow haired female. He smirked behind his mask and backed away into the darkening forest.

Later that night as the gang slept peacefully, Wayne got up and climbed out of the tent with a yawn, not caring if they disturb his stoner friend that snored beside his own bed roll. Stretching with a grumble he moved to the bushes and emptied himself. As he stuffed himself back in his pants, he heard a twig snap behind him. 

Whipping around and pulling a knife from his pants pocket, his eyes darted across the campground with the knife raised, wondering where the sound had come from. When he didn't see anything, he shrugged and turned around. As soon as his head moved, he gasped. A solid invisible figure stood directly in front of him. He screamed for only a second before it was cut off by a long staff impaling him in the stomach. He dropped the knife and gurgled as blood dribbled out of his mouth and stomach. The loud gurgled yelp that came from Wayne had woken the others. They jumped out of bed and left their tents.

"Wayne everything ok?" Anita asks as they gathered around the area.

"Where did he go now?" Sam asks.

"Probably to smoke a blunt. He ain't stupid enough to light one in the tent." Tommy replies.

"Come on lets go find him." anita says picking up her flashlight and walking towards the path to the other sites.

"Jack, you coming or what?" Sam says turning to the other one, only to see he was lighting up a joint at the doorway of the tent.

"Really?" she groaned and rolls her eyes, following the others to go search for Jack.

"Yeah, I'll hold down the fort." he says to himself as he inhales the illegal substance, blowing it out with a cough.

"Damn that's good shit." he says leaning back on his elbows.

Then he heard footsteps and slowly looks up. His eyes widened as he saw the same invisible figure standing in front of him. Then he heard a shiick and saw twin blades on the figures wrist pop out. He let out a yell before he was silenced by the blades, blood splattering across the tent walls.

"What was that?" Trish asks as they all whipped around st the sound of Jack's yell.

"Jack?" Tommy called. No answer. They all looked at each other before gathering closer.

"I dont like this." Trish whines.

"Alright, Tommy and i will keep looking for Wayne, you girls head back to camp and see what's wrong with Jack." Alex says.

With a nod, the three girls head back to the campsite while the boys continue through the paths.

"Jack?" anita calls as they near the tent. Then they peered in a gasped. There was blood inside and no sign of Jack.

"Oh my god!" trish and Sam shriek as they back away.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sam shouts.

"Okay, okay everything will be fine. Maybe they are playing some sick joke on us." Trish says.

"They wouldn't do this to us. This is going too far. They were probably attacked by an animal. We have to find the boys and stick together." anita replies as they all run back out the site.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Alex were looking around the sites for Wayne. As they walked into a small site, they smelled something funny.

"Ugh, whats that stink?" Tommy groans as they look around.

"Smells like a dead-" before he could finish his sentence, Alex stepped in something gooey and warm. He slowly lowered his flashlight and shouted in fear, backing up as his flashlight made contact with a gruesome sight.

"What, what is-" Tommy froze mid sentence as he too saw the horrifying scene. A pile of skin was on the ground with hair and clothes wrapped in it, dripping with blood that seemed to be coming from above.

"What the fuck?" tommy asks as Alex's light lifted, following the river of blood. Then both guys screamed; two bloody, skinless bodies were hanging upside down in the trees. Their eyes and teeth were jutting out and their insides were spilling from the bodies. Tommy hurled as Alex backed them out of the sight.

"We have to get the hell out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

The girls raced down the dirt road to find the boys when they suddenly heard yelling as they came into view, running straight for them.

"Go back!" Alex waves as they ran, grabbing the girls hands as they ran, dragging them back to the main site.

"What happened?" they ask as they reached the site.

"What's going on? Did you find Wayne?" Trish asks while the boys grabbed their bags.

"Jack is missing too now. There was blood in the tent." anita says.

"Oh we found them alright." Tommy growls.

"Look no more questions. We have to get the hell out of here." alex says pushing their bags into their hands and taking Trish's hand and dragging her to the car.

"Start the car." he orders as they climb in their vehicles.

Anita rushed to the jeep and hopped in with Sam and turned the ignition. The jeep sputtered, as if the battery was dead.

"What the fuck? This is a new battery!" anita mutters as she tried again and again.

"The car won't start!" Trish suddenly says getting out and running to the jeep.

"Neither is the van." Tommy says running up.

"Fuck! Fuck this! Lets just hike out of here." Sam says.

"We cant, the nearest town in 70 miles from here." anita says.

"She's right. Whoever or whatever did that to them would pick us off one by one." Alex says.

"Well im not fucking staying here! I'll take my chances out there then sitting here and waiting to get butchered." Tommy shouts as he runs past the car.

"Tommy no!" Sam shouts just as he rushed past the van.

As soon as he passed the back, he suddenly stopped and gurgled, bending forwards as he went limp. The group all screamed as the body was lifted in the air. Alex reached in Anita's jeep and grabbed the flare gun from the compartment, shooting it at the invisible figure. It made contact with what became a shoulder. 

The figured appeared, the invisibility phasing into a tall man with a metal mask. He had to be 7 foot, with green and gold skin and brown marks across his body. The metal mask had a large forehead and it looked like he had hair, ling black leather like dreads. It was obviously male with large build and even larger arms.

When he solidified, he looked at his shoulder and growled low, sending shivers of fear down their spines. The he roared loudly, causing them to cover their ears as they back away from him. He lifted Tommy's body up and threw him across the site smashing his head into a tree. Then he slowly began to storm to them.

"Run, run!" Alex shouts as he shoots the flare at him again, this time hitting his face.

It temporarily blinded the being, causing him to double over and roar in irritation and pain. While he was distracted, the four of them piled in the van around the corner of the jeep and huddled in the back, shutting and locking the doors.

"What the hell was that thing?" Sam whispers.

"He didn't look human. Maybe some kind of alien."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? That is just some maniac in a mask that's all" Trish grumbles quietly.

"Humans don't sound like that you dip shit!" Sam hissed.

"Sh! Quiet, quiet." Alex says as they all grow silent. 

They froze as they heard footsteps outside, roaming around. Anita heard the sickening clicking and growling that immitted from his throat as he walked by.

"Does anyone have any weapons on them?"

"Tommy has a gun stashed under the passenger seat in the front." Sam says as she points to the shiny silver gun peaking out of the seat from the front.

Alex slolwy crawls over, careful not to rock the van and pushed the bead curtain gently, reaching for the gun. Then he froze, pulling back quickly and sitting back.

"He's right outside the door." He whispers.

"Shit! What do we do now?"

"Anybody have a cellphone?"

"No signal." Trish says shaking her head.

"...i have a satellite phone in the jeep. I can called Peters and Burke." She says to Sam.

"Are you crazy? You cant go out there with that thing running around." Sam clips out.

"I have to try. It may be the only way out of here." anita replies and moves to the door, inhaling deeply and opening it quietly as she could. 

Then she peaked through and looked around. The humanoid was nowhere to be found. She even looked on the roof. She slowly got out of the van and pushed it shut, keeping her head down as she raced around the van to the jeep, slipping in the front seat and digging through her backpack, smiling in relief as she found the phone. She then pulled the card from the visor and began to dial the numbers.

When she was about to press send, a loud bang came from the front of the jeep and she shrieked as the creature on top of it, growling at her. She jumped out of the truck and ran as she pressed send. As she ran through the dirt road, the phone rang maybe once before she heard a voice come from the other end.

"Miss Foster?" Peter's voice asks.

"Peters, help!" she shouted as she ran. 

As soon as she spoke, she heard a loud roar behind her. She screamed as she was suddenly yanked up by the back of her shirt and flung across the site onto the ground, dropping the phone to his feet. He stepped on the phone, crushing it into pieces and growling at her.

"Anita!" she heard and the monster was suddenly stabbed in the thigh. 

The tip of the fire poker shot through his skin and green liquid spewed out. He fell to his knees as Alex ran around him, helping Anita stand and run past the humanoid. Before they could get far, Alex was suddenly yanked back with a yelp and lifted up by the back of his neck.

"Run!" he yelled.

Then suddenly, the humanoid impaled him with his blade, shooting through his sternum and causing him to cough on his own blood.

"NO!" anita cries as she was lifted off the ground and forced to run away from the scene. The humanoid saw the three females run and let go of the male, letting out a mighty roar. The hunt was over, the chase had begun.

After the three girls managed to run back to the jeep and turned the ignition to see if it worked. Thankfully it turned on immediately.

"Hurry get in!" she says as she climbs in the drivers side and buckles while the others climb in.

"Go, go, go!" Trish shouts smacking the seat.

Anita burnt rubber, speeding through the camp sites and out to the gate.

"Hold on!" she bellows as she pushed harder, smashing through the gate, breaking the rusted metal apart as they swerved onto the road and away.

The humanoid glared after the them from above a cliff, activating his cloaking device and clicking under his mask in a mock chuckle. This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

While Anita drove down the curvature road back home, Sam hugged herself in the passenger seat and Trish rocked back and forth in the back. All of them were sniffling and crying as they thought of their dead friends.

"What do we tell the cops?" Sam suddenly mumbles.

"Nothing." Anita replies.

"Nothing?" Trish pipes in sitting up in her seat.

"We just saw our friends get butchered by some crazy psycho in an alien mask and you think its nothing?"

"You still believe that was a human?"

"Well, what else could it be?"

"You are so stupid sometimes you know that?"

"Fuck you, i was almost killed by a maniac in an alien costume, don't you bother telling me different because aliens are not real. Its impossible!"

"I saw his blood Trish." Anita inturrupts, stopping their fight.

"Humans do not have green blood. Humans cannot growl like that. humans do not roar. Humans do not skin other humans! HE IS NOT HUMAN!" She shouts, her voice going higher each time. With that, they went silent. Anita sighed and continues down the road.

"Now i made contact with Burke and Peters. Maybe they will help, but for now we just go home and not tell anybody what happened. Agreed?" she says looking back to Trish, who nods.

"Agreed." Sam replies.

With that, Anita drove the girls home, hoping their troubles were behind them. After she dropped Trish and Sam off, Anita drove to her farm and parked, shutting off the jeep before finally breaking down. Tears streamed across her face as she cried, pressing her head against the steering wheel and letting her tears fall down to her lap. She cried for what seemed like an hour before sniffling snd getting out of the jeep, walking to the house and up the steps.

"Anita?" she looked up to find her grandpa sitting in his chair with a lemonade in his hand. He stood when she walked up the steps and walked over to her, seeing her face.

"What happened?" he asks.

Just asking the question made her tear up again. She put her head on his chest as he led her inside, ready to hear the gruesome story.

The next day after barely an hour of rest, Anita went into the kitchen to see her grandad talking on the phone.

"...yes i know that but i really don't think she should go back there.... I've already told you what she knew....alright ill see if she's up for it." he says and hangs up the phone, turning to her as she sat down, rubbing her face.

"Was it them?" she asks.

"They say the secured the area and you can get your things from the campsite." he explains as he pours a cup of tea and slides it towards her.

"Ok." she says quietly.

"Are you sure you want to go over there? I can go for you."

"No its fine papa. I need to get my things. Did they call Sam and Trish?"

"Yeah, they are all getting police. We could do the same if you like."

"I'm ok papa. I'll be back before lunch i promise." she says kissing his head and finishing her tea, walking out the door and to the jeep.

Not long after, she was in the camp site, staring from the seat of her jeep as she watched dozens of people running around taking photos and gathering evidence. She saw Peters and Burke talking to Sam and Trish and quickly got out, walking over just to them. Sam hugged Anita and Trish was surprisingly attached to her as well.

"Agent Peters?" she says.

"Miss Foster. I'm sorry about your friends but rest assured we have the situation under control."

"Do you know what did this? Who he is? WHAT he is?" she asks. The two men shared a look and then turned back to her.

"...like i said, we have everything under control. Please take your things and leave this place. This campground is now official government property. But don't worry, your grandfather will get his money back in full." he says before walking away.

Anita sighs and moves to her jeep, seeing the workers already packed her stuff up. She began to put her things in the trunk of the jeep, sniffling now and then as she did. Suddenly she felt something hard under her hand when she reached for her backpack. Frowning, she flipped the flap over and her eyes widened in shock.

There was a small oval metal piece with strange markings on it and a oval glass in the middle. She picked it up and looked at it, then looked around and stuffed it back in her bag. She quickly put her bag in the jeep, locking it up and sending one more look to the agents when she got in. The two were scraping the green blood off the poker on the ground and put it in a jar with smirks on their faces. They knew something but what?

It seemed like a month after the ordeal but it was only a couple days. Anita woke once more to a beautiful warm summer day. The world had no idea the turmoil she was going through. She curled up on her side and sighed deeply, wishing what happened that night never happened at all. She let herself drift again attempting to fall back asleep when her alarm woke her. She groaned and tapped the alarm before sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, letting her hands drop to the bed with a huff. She then heard a knock on her door and saw her grandad walk in with a wooden tray of food.

"Morning honey. Made you breakfast." he says putting the tray on her bed beside her as she crosses her legs and sits up more.

"Thanks papa." she replies nibbling on a piece of toast while he goes through her closet and pulls out her jeans and long sleeve shirt.

"Did you sleep at all?" he asks as he sets the clothes on her bed.

"A little." she nods.

"...are you sure you want to go to class? i mean it would be so easy to get you into the fall or winter semester." he says.

"No papa, i cant skip my first day of college. Besides im feeling a little better. I just need some time to get my life back on track." she says.

"Alright, i won't push you. Im heading to work in the fields today. If anything happens I want you to call me immediately ok?" he says and she nods before shutting the door behind him.

She dressed and grabbed her backpack, unpacking it from the trip. She sighed as she dumps the bag on her bed, then pauses as a silver flash hit the bed. She set her bag down and her eyes widened at it. It was the silver metal device she found in her blanket. It must belong to him. She held it a moment before her hands shook, glaring angrily at it as she stomped to her window. She opened it and threw it as hard as she could, flinging it to the corn field. What she didn't know is that once it landed, the device turned on, beeping quietly as it blinked.

Anita suddenly felt better, as if tossing the device helped her troubles. After packing her school supplies, she rushed down the steps and got in her own little silver car. She honked at her granddad before driving down to the college in the next town over.


	5. Chapter 5

After orientation and moving into the small college house outside of town with Sam who thankfully was there before she arrived, the two sat down for dinner.

"Yeesh, first day here and we rest have homework? I miss preschool." she says plopping down on the chair.

Anita chuckles as she finished the potatoes and pulled the chicken out, setting it on the table and sitting down.

"It'll be kind of nice not having dinner with the widow Johnson again." Anita says spooning out some potatoes.

"Oh god, is the old man still trying to hit that?"

"Yeah, he came downstairs one night with his classy sweats on. They don't have a button in the front." Anita winced.

"Oh my god!" Sam laughs. For a moment the two smiled and giggled, almost forgetting for a moment the terrible things that transpired. But only for a moment. As they ate, Anita's smile faded a bit poking st the chicken and sighing. She looked to Sam, who was also picking at her food.

"You doing alright?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah... Obviously i been better but... I did get some sleep yesterday." she replied.

"That's good to hear." anita says nodding as she sipped her drink.

"...do you think the government is trying to cover it up? You know the... Killings?" Sam asks.

"If they did, we would be in quarantine I think. They wouldn't let us roam free with the knowledge we have." she says shaking her head.

"So do you think they caught him?"

"Lets hope so."

With that, Sam returned to her meal, eating silently. Then she chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Anita smiles.

"I got the phone today. Your gramps told me to tell you, he hit that." She says doing air quotes.

"Oh my god, I just lost my appetite." Anita groans as Sam laughs.

After dinner and a reeses pie dessert, the two sat down for movie night with a bowl of popcorn and sodas. While watching the movie, the girls were being watched from outside the window by the very beast that that had hunted and killed their friends. He growled as he watched the two females giggle at the screen while eating food and he chuckled darkly. Then he moved to the back of the house where the back door was unlocked. Foolish little females, he already had one. Now to collect the last.

Soon when the girls were asleep, he made his move, turning on his cloaking device and walked right through the back door. He looked over at the girls as they lay together on the sofa, sleeping peacefully. He clicked out a chuckle and pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet. 

Then a small needle shot out and landed in his hand, kneeling to Sam first and sticking the needle in her arm. She groaned in her sleep but then went limp again, her heart rate slowing a bit more. Then he moved to Anita and stuck her as well. She opened her eyes to the pain and gasped before falling back into darkness.

When Anita woke next, she heard the crinkling of chains and the murmuring of different voices. She cracked her eyes open and blinked a few times to get the blurriness off her eyes. She was sitting in a small cell of some sort, oval in shape with a metal flat bottom, short enough to where she could hit her head if she jumped. She looked around and saw there was a long line of oval cages ahead of her, all holding people in it, preferably men. When she looked to her side, she saw women.

"What the...?" she breathed as she looked at the cell beside her. It was a thin woman curled up in a ball on the farthest away she could get to the front of the cage.

"Hey..." she whispers to the woman but the woman flinches so bad when she was spoken to.

"What is this place?" she asked her. Still the woman ignored her, whimpering in fear. She sighed and leaned back with her legs bent in front of her, holding them with her chin on her knees.

Then suddenly, she heard the hiss of a sliding door and all the women she could see began to cower and whimper louder. It made her nervous, wondering who or what was coming. Footsteps stomped down the aisle of cages until Anita could make out who it was. She gasped as she saw the familiar being and glared at him. The maniac who killed her friends!

He was walking by with what looked like a holographic clipboard, clicking a few things as he walked to each cage. When he stopped at hers, he lowered the board and bent to her level. The bastard had the balls to wave to her as he clicked in amusement.

"What have you done with me? Where is my friend?" she growls at him. He didn't answer, simply stood and walked away.

"Don't walk away from me you coward! I will kill you for what you've done!" she bellowed as she pressed her face against the bars. This caused him to slow to a stop, turning around slowly and walking back to her.

"We'll see." his gurgled cracked voice said in english. Then he whipped around and walked away.

Anita sighed and leaned back on her heels, glaring after him until he was gone from sight and then slumped forwards. 

"Oh papa... Sam..." she whimpers quietly as she rests her head on the bars, suddenly exhausted.

When Anita had laid back down to try and fall back asleep, the hiss of the door was opened again. Anita scrunched her eyes against the bright light as more of creatures like the murderer started walking in. There were three of them, all tall and well built with the same dreads but different beads in them, all clicking and growling at each other as they walked along the cages, peering inside each one. As they reached Anita's cage, one of the males stopped and knelt to her level. Her eyes widened a bit as she finally saw the face of the creature. The metal mask was gone, showing two sets of mandibles behind a small mouth covered with sharp teeth and black snake like tongue. His eyes were a golden red, glaring down at her through thick eye ridges covered in small spikes of different shades of brown and red. His skin was a brownish red, mixed with pale skin color and dark red markings donning his huge pectorals and trim waist. 

He really was well built, thick ropes of muscle around his biceps that looked like he could squeeze the life out of her if he hugged her too hard. His stomach, oh, you could iron a sheet on his stomach. His thick thighs and strong calfs made the loincloth he wore seem too small for his size. She gulped as she noticed his impressive girth behind it and almost groaned at the all around attraction to his body. They don't make humans like that anymore and even if they did they're usually gay.

Anita looked back up to his face when he reached into the cage taking a small strand of her hair and rubbing them between his clawed fingers, seeing him glaring at her not in anger or disgust but in confused fascination. At least that's what she saw in his eyes. Then he did something odd, reaching even more and taking her chin in his rough hand, using his thumb to caress her cheek, running it gently down her lip as he growled low in his throat. She inhaled through her nose and pulled away sharply, staring at him warily. she had momentarily forgotten he was one of them.

Then he stood, storming away to the other males who were already moved on to other cages. Anita let go of the breath she was holding before sagging against the cage, wondering what possessed her to allow the creature to touch her in such a way before reacting. No man has ever admired her like that before, maybe that was the reason. Either way, it set off something in her body that made her almost want to see him again, but also want to kick him where the sun don't shine for putting his claws on her. As she sat down on the cage floor, she sighed, touching her lips he touched his thumb to before the lights went off. Then small pin sized light flickered on and off like stars and she snorted.

"What are we infants?" she mumbles to herself as she laid down on her side with her head facing upwards to the ceiling, surprised to realize the lights were comforting in a way and she felt her eyes go slack a bit, closing them and letting herself slip into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

While the humans slept in their cages in the human zoo as they so colorfully call it, the three males who exited together were talking of the new females that they wanted to purchase.

"The yellow haired one I found was noisy, but she could be good for the breeding program." a black skinned male says.

"I like the thin haired one. She has a spirit in her that i would enjoy seeing trained into submission. What of you Kartok?" the gray skinned one replies turning to the red and brown skinned male, walking silently beside them.

When he didn't answer, the two males shared a look and crossed their arms at their friend, who was deep in thought about the female. She was staring at him so openly before she glared at him, like for a moment she had become entranced by his appearance. Most females cowered in fear but she merely stared as if she was admiring his form, but then her face turned to pure malice when she wrenched his hand away from her face. No doubt because of the poor treatment she endured while coming. 

For a moment her bright eyes seemed to hold no fear and her body sat tall and proud. What bothered him was she was looking at him like she wanted to both mate and kill him. She had a fire in her eyes that confused him. She looked as if she didn't want any male to touch her including him. She is young, perhaps she had not mated yet in her life cycle.

"Kartok?" he snapped from his trance and whipped around, not realizing he had stopped and was glaring at the ground. He looked ahead of him to see his friends were smirking at him with crossed arms as they chuckled at their sidetracked companion.

"I believe he is smitten Guntog." the gray skinned one says.

"Indeed Brukos, he is." Guntog replies.

Kartok growls at them and pushed past the two, causing them to laugh at their friends humiliating realization. As he walked back to his home he wondered if all the stories about oomens were true. Maybe if he purchased the female he could get the answers from her, maybe.

When Anita woke the next 'morning' so she called it from the lights turning on, she noticed a male she hadn't seen before was standing right in front of her cage. She sat up slowly, seeing this one was different then the others. He wore a brown robe that tied around his shoulder and didn't have the gear the others had. He didn't even wear a mask, merely stared at her with a similar board like the one before.

"Hello." he suddenly growls out. Anita cocked her head in surprise. So they were capable of speech.

"I K'tar. Follow me." he says as he opens the door and walks away.

Anita slowly got out, following behind the alien warily as he walked to the door. Then he went through it, motioning her to follow behind. Soon she was walking down a long rounded hallway with metal doors several feet apart. He stops at one and enters a strange combination before the door slid open. Anita was wary as she stepped into a large round room with what looked like a med bay from a scyfy movie.

"Sit." K'tar orders as be moved to a machine in the corner of the room.

Since he didn't force her to sit or make her lay down, she complied, hopping up on the table and waiting. He moved the machine to the table and patted the end of it. She assumed he wanted to her lay down so she slowly did, gulping as she wondered why the hell she was cooperating. As she laid down, the machine kicked on with a strange whirring sound, began to scan Anita's body. After it reached her toes a second time, it turned off and the screen that K'tar was standing in front of, beeped. He looked it over and nodded.

"Good. Very healthy." he says pushing the machine away before pulling out a sleek silver nail gun like device and walked to her.

"What does that do?" she asks as she sits up, eyeing the gun.

"Will allow speak yautja." he says.

"What?" she asks.

He points to his right and she looks. The next thing she knows is getting shot in the side of the neck with the gun. She yelped and grasped her neck as the stinging slowly died while K'tar walked to the table and retrieved a remote like device, swatting her hand away before pressing the cool tip to her neck. It clicked and beeped a couple times before he pulled it away with a nod.

"All finished, you should be able to understand me more clearly now." he says in a crystal clear raspy voice.

"How did... Is this some kind of communicator or something?" she asks touching the tendet skin

"It is just that. You are smart for a ooman." he says with a nod.

"Why did you do it?" she asks.

"It was requested by your master. It is so you can communicate with him easier instead of learning our language. Oomens do not hold the throat or mouth capacity to speak our language so we use translation technology." he explains.

"Wait a minute back up...." he turns to see her pale face.

"Did you say master?"

"Yes, you are now Aseigan, a servant." Answers K'tar as he ushered her out the door and through the hall once more.

"You have been purchased by Kartok the strong. A very valuable and brave yautja warrior, one of the best hunters on yautja prime."

"So wait, why did he buy me what could be possibly want with me?"

"That is not for me to say little ooman. Now in there." he says opening another door. She peered inside and hummed in confusion. It looked like a Turkish bath.

"Go inside and cleanse yourself, you must look presentable to your master. He paid good units for you." he warns and nudges her inside before shutting the door.

Anita groans and looks around the room. There were Ssower stalls along each wall and shelves of white towels were beside each stalls. She sighed and looked down at herself. She was filthy and taking a shower did sound heavenly. She sighed deeply and pulled off her clothes, piling them up and sticking them on a stool before walking in a stall. She turned the knobs and sighed as warm shower soaked her sire bones. As she showered she thought to herself. 

How was papa doing? What happened to Sam? Is she ok? If that bastard hurt her I'll find a way to kill him.

As Anita finished showering and scrubbing herself raw with a cloth, show wrapped a towel around her and padded back to her clothes.

"Guess I'll just wear what i had-" she paused. "-on?" 

The clothes were gone, she looked around and sighed. Then she saw a hook with a white sack dress on it. Shrugging she figured it was better then wearing just a towel or nothing at all. After drying herself she slipped the soft material over her head and dried her hair. As she was combing it out with her fingers she heard the door open with a hiss. She turned to see K'tar standing there with a collar in his one hand and a metal leash in the other.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me..." she mutters as he walks up, clipping the collar on her while she tried to pull away from him.

"It is policy for all oomens to wear collars. The markings on it show that you belong to Kartok and if you are found by anyone they will take you right back to him. But I will warn you now. Kartok is as cold as he is strong. Do not make him angry or you will not live to see your next moon." he says as he latches the leash and begins to drag her out the door.

She grumbles to herself as she was lead through the hall once more before coming to a set of double metal doors. They opened, revealing a waiting room with chairs and sofas littering the area and even a desk in the back with a yautja at it, clicking away at a red holographic screen.

When the doors opened, the male that was sitting at a chair stood up and walked over. He was the same male from before, the one who touched her so tenderly. As they two walked up to each other, he took the leash from K'tar and nodded to him.

"Many thanks ooman breeder. I may return for your services again." he spoke. His voice was deep and husky, sending a shiver down Anita's spine. He looked down and stared at her as K'tar walked away with a bow, waving to Anita in goodbye before shutting the doors.

"What are you called?" he asks.

At first she didn't respond, simply glared IP at him with crossed arms. He growled and yanked the chain, causing her to be dragged forwards to his face.

"Tell me your name Aseigan." He clicks.

Still she ignored him, glaring up at him angrily. He growls again and loosens the chain.

"Fine then. I am Kartok and I am your master. Understand?"

"..." she nods, flinching when he yanked on the collar again.

"Yes..." she clips.

"Yes what?" He growls.

"Yes...master." she adds through gritted teeth, looking up at him with pure malice in he eyes. He nods and lowers his face to hers.

"Keep your eyes down and do not speak unless spoken to." he warns and then turns, pulling her out to another set of double doors. 

As soon as they opened, anita gasped for air. Suddenly she felt a lung short, taking short breaths as she was pulled out of the building and into the blinding light of the planet. It had to be at least 100 degrees outside. Sand was squished between her freshly cleaned toes as she was dragged through a small alleyway full of yautja. Males and females alike walked around the place like it was a market, stopping at vendors and purchasing all sorts of items.

As she stared at the vendors and items, she failed to notice they were walking towards a ship. She didn't pay any attention until she nearly tripped on the metal landing and toppled forward into Kartok's back. He growls as he whipped his head around. Grabbing her by her shoulder hard making her wince.

"Watch your step Aseigan." he growls as he yanked her inside.

With an angry sigh, she was lead to a small metal cage beside a control panel for the ship. She stated in awe at the ship as Kartok undid her leash.

"Get in. You will be safe inside." he says as he opens the tiny cage.

She sends him a pleading look but with his huff, she complied, slipping inside and plopping down angrily on the ground. At least he was kind enough to give her a bed. It had little padding on it but she couldn't complain. She even got a pillow and blanket. She sat cross legged as he trudged to the controls and started pressing buttons. Then she gasped as she heard the roar of the engine outside, then the shaking of the ship a it began to ascend she gripped the mat as the shop rose and she closed her eyes, waiting until the shaking stopped before opening them again.

She yelped as the shop jerked forward and she could see from the large window ahead that they were heading straight upwards. She was amazed to see the atmosphere of the planet fade away into darkness and stars. She was in awe as she stared at the stars whizzing by the ship as he flew to their destination. Where, she did not know.


	7. Chapter 7

Anita sighed while she swayed a bit, her head lolling back and forth gently as Kartok's shop flew through the sea of stars. Her legs were crossed, her sack dress covering her knees and her elbow leaned on one of them. Her hand was pressed against her cheek, completely bored out of her mind. Kartok was all the way in the other end of the ship, apparently getting some sleep in while the ship piloted them to his home planet on a charted course. She still couldn't believe she was on a space shop flying through space to an alien planet. If only the circumstances were better. If only she could fly the ship, but Kartok told her not to fly it, saying it was not compatible with her DNA.

While watching the stars skid by, she leaned on the door of the cage with a quiet huff. When she leaned, she heard a soft click and then she fell with a small yelp. She landed flat on her back, staring up at the wires and metal on the ceiling of the ship, blinking a few times.

She then rolled over, looking at the room and smirking. The fool never locked the cage. It was almost insulting, as if he figured she was too stupid to realize she could get out. She scoffed at the thought and got up, walking to the window of the ship. Biting her lip, she look to the panel, seeing all the intricate buttons and red lettering in his language. She shrugged moving to the seat in the middle of the panel; as long as she didn't touch anything, she'd be good right?

Anita sat down at the seat but squealed a bit when she was dropped back deeper into the chair, seeing as how it was bigger then her. She grunted as her legs kicked up. She struggled to sit up and reached for anything to help pull her up. Unfortunately as soon as her fingers came into contact with the large joystick beside the screen in the middle, sensors indicated human DNA and suddenly, the ship jerked with a loud shrieking alarm.

"Oh shit!" She shouts as she was tossed out of the chair and onto the ground, rolling and bumping into the chair as the ship shook and moved.

Meanwhile, Kartok was lying peacefully in his bed of furs, when suddenly he was tossed off his bed onto the floor, sitting up and holding onto the wall as she ship's alarms reached his chamber.

"What the...WOMAN!" he bellows, running out of his chamber and down the hall, tipping back and forth against the walls of the ship as it continued to jerk and shake. 

When he reached the main room, he saw the cage was empty and Anita on the ground, holding onto the bottom of the chair screaming as her body moved back and forth. He eventually tipped and skidded to the panel, grabbing hold of the controls and pressing some red buttons. Soon, the ship's alarm quieted and steadied again, flying smoothly.

Finally, Kartok relaxed, slumping against the chair as Anita sat up with a relieved sigh. Kartok whipped around to face her, his dreads smacking against his chest and face while he glared his gold eyes at her.

"You could have killed us both! Oomens are not meant to touch this advanced technology. You nearly activated the self destruct sequence!" He growls standing.

She hissed in pain as he walked over, grabbing a hold of her collar and dragging her back to the cage and shoved her inside. Slamming it shut, he locked it and knelt down to her level, glaring at her accusingly.

"How did you even get out?"

"You forgot to lock the door." She growls at him in a duh voice.

He blinked, realizing he actually hadn't locked it and growled at his own stupidity. He sent her one last glare before locking it and whipping back around, storming to the door out of the control room. Kartok stomped to his chamber and slid the door shut, growling as he paced around his room. The female was such an insufferable, curious thing, always sticking her surprisingly cute little nose where it doesn't belong. 

He paced, wondering what possessed him to buy the female in the first place. She wasn't his for 24 hours and she was already aggravating. Yet again. It was her curiosity that peaked his interest in the first place. He paused when he thought back on when they first saw each other. She wasn't afraid, she had a fascinated look in her eyes before it turned dark. Somehow it made her appealing even to him. No wonder oomens have so many different mates, a female bats her pretty eyes and the males come running every time. 

But this female didn't smell as if she had a male yet in her life; she was untouched, rare among oomens these days and yet he was one of the lucky ones to find one. But when she looked at him, her eyes just...

He shook his head with a low growl, laying down at the end of his bed as he rubbed his face, his mandibles clicking as he closed his eyes to rest once more, silently hoping the female would stay put as he fell asleep again.

The next hour or so when Kartok returned to the front to check on their destination, he noticed the female leaning on the bars with the small pillow tucked under her chin, hugging it while sleeping with the thin blanket covering her. He could see her toes peeking out and she was curled up tight. He sighed and rubbed his neck feeling a little twinge of guilt deep within him. She was going to be sore when she woke if she slept like that. He shook his head and went back to his chamber grabbing a couple extra furs and going back to her cage. He unlocked it and rolled the fur up, moving her head so she would lay on it as a makeshift pillow. Then he covered her body with the fur tucking her in. He sighed gently and look at the brave young ooman for a moment. Her spirit is what caused him to purchase her in the first place, she shouldn't be punished for that. Slowly, his hand reached down, his knuckles grazing her cheek and in almost feather-like touch. This caused her to hum in her sleep contently and smile.

As he looked at her for what seemed like an hour, he wondered what her life was like back on Earth. Was she a more popular females? did she have a lot of allies and friends? was she searching for a mate? she was still young, perhaps she was trying to find her purpose in life. He sighs and sits at the panel taking it off of auto pilot and flying through yet another star system, impatient to get back home where he belongs. The better too, he needed to be around rough warriors. This Ooman was making him go soft, he couldn't afford to do that.

Four earth hours she had been asleep and as she slept, he charted a more scenic route back to his home planet hopefully earning her respect by giving her this little gift. As he finish the sequence, he looked back seeing her still sleeping form in the cage. Perhaps he was too harsh on her, she had never been on a spaceship before, all of this was still new and probably very wonderful to her. He turned back to the panel and clicked a few more buttons, he didn't hear her sitting up with a yawn and stretch.

"Are we there yet?" She asks and it startled him. She sure was a quiet one.

"Almost." He replies.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asks.

"Yautja Prime. My home planet, now yours." He clips out. Anita glared at him and crossed her arms, though the basing guilt in the back of her head sting her.

"I'm sorry..." She says.

He then looks at her, his large eyebrow ridge raised in surprise. She looked up at him with the best puppy dog eyes she could. He simply growls an turns away sharply.

"Just obey my commands. When we get back home, it won't matter if you are mine or even the chief's pet. If you disobey, they will kill you." He says lowly.

Anita scoffs quietly and rolls her eyes as he stands, moving to the closet like area and pulling out s thick cloth like planner and walking towards her.

"What are you doing?" 

"Sleep time." He says.

"I'm not a fan parrot you alien son of a-" he ignored her, throwing it over the cage, leaving Anita in complete darkness. She sighed and tucked herself into the furs, falling asleep once more, since it was the only thing she could do, grumbling to herself a boy the alien humanoid.


	8. Chapter 8

The next thing Anita knows is being awoken by the cloth being uncovered and light pouring into the cage, nearly blinding her. 

"Awaken Aseigan, we have arrived home." Kartok says standing from the cage, the large blanket that covered her cage now draped over his shoulder like a cape.

Anita takes her time sitting up and stretching, getting out of the unlocked door of the cage and approaching the window of the ship. She could see in a distance of very large planet, brown and sand-colored approaching quickly. She yawned as he clicked a few buttons and then turned to her. 

"Get your leash, we will land in 2 earth minutes." he says before turning back to the panel dismissing her.

She rolls her eyes and grabs it from the double hook along the wall, clicking it to her collar and pulling it to make sure it was well in place before walking back to the chair, allowing him to grab hold of it as he landed the ship. After the hiss of the ship quieted and the engines died, he stood from the chair and took the leash and his wrist not into her as he walked back to the double door of the ship. 

"Now remember what I told you, keep your head down and speak to no one." he orders as he opened the hatch.

"Yeah..." she mutters and put her head down as the door slid down and open. 

Anita felt a gust of hot air blast her and suddenly she felt one lung short again. She blew out a soft breath attempting to gain her breathing back as she silently cursed herself. This was going to be utter hell, it felt like it already. She was pulled along behind Kartok, who began to trek down the ramp to the waiting yautja below. She kept her head down as Kartok was met with his fellow brethren; large scale and terrifying alien brethren. Many bowed their heads in respect and she could feel eyes on her as she walked quietly behind him, her leash attached to his belt so his hands wet free to pat his friends' shoulders as he passed.

"Kartok my friend, welcome home!" A large yautja walked up. He was thinner then Kartok but no less intimidating with his sharp armor and dark brown and blood red skin.

"Brukos, Guntog." He greeted his two eldest friends.

"You took your time coming home." Guntog says, approaching beside the other male, his skin a pitch black with silver streaks, making him look like a monochrome tiger. 

"We have been here for many nights now. Many wondered if you had gotten lost or killed."

"That is a foolish thought my friend." Kartok jokes. Guntog inclined his head and saw Anita standing obediently behind her master with an angrily hip kitted out and arms crossed.

"I see you purchased the female after all." He says walking up and topping 

Anita's chin upwards to look at him. Her eyes widened as she saw his terrifying scar above his eye and a mandible missing. He looked like he had been burned by something foul like acid.

"She seems very tame already." Brukos says walking up, lifting her locks of curly hair and poking at her cheeks and ears. She saw a large set of scars on his chest, three to be exact, along his right pectoral and down to his stomach. They looked deep and painful.

"Yes." Kartok clipped, attempting to keep his jealous anger at bay as his two closest friends poke and run their claws against her form.

"We also purchased the females we we desired. Mine is already in the mating program. She was most valued among the females." Guntog says puffing his chest out proudly.

"The noisy one?" Kartok asks as they walked.

"Yes, she is noisy, but she is useful. I will have her bearing ooman pups soon enough." Guntog replies.

"What of your female Kartok? Will you breed her, she has no male scent on her." Brukos asks inhaling the scent of her hair, causing her to grow ticklish. She giggled and squirmed under the large males touch and Guntog chuckles.

"Your female is much tamer then Brukos'. She bit him while trying to put a leash on her when he purchased her." Guntog chuckles. Brukos bristled and stood, glaring st his friends.

"At least my female has spirit in her! Your female whimpers like a newborn youngling who was bitten by the dogs!" He replies hotly.

"What took you so long in returning anyway? You are never late coming home?" Guntog asks, ignoring Brukos, causing the other male to mutter to himself.

"I took the scenic route." He says and the three chuckled.

"I see..." Guntog looks down at Anita, who kept her head down and eyes bored into Kartok's back. He smiled through his busted mandible and ran a hand through her soft hair.

"Perhaps we can make a date for our females to meet. I have heard the social interaction is healthy for oomens these days." He says letting go of Anita, who was actually enjoying the feel of his claws massaging the base of her neck while he spoke.

"Yes, perhaps my female can learn to behave like yours... unless you want to trade." Brukos smirks, tickling the corner of Anita's neck, causing her to chuckle again.

Kartok growled and pulled her behind him, stopping her laugh as the two back away with knowing smirks.

"Keep your hands from my female. If you wanted her you should have paid for her!" He growls and walks away with her close behind. The two share a chuckle that Anita heard as he stormed away with her in tow.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon the two made their way to a large square structure that looked like a yautja style manor. It was huge, had dozens of window openings and had a large set of double doors that squeaked when he opened them.

"Welcome home Aseigan."

"Okay first things first, my name is Anita, Ah-Nee-Tah!"

Kartok raised an eyebrow and nodded, enjoying the flare of anger in those pretty bright orbs.

"Very well Anita." He says emphasising the tah at the end. She rolls her eyes and looks around the building.

Similar to the ship the two arrived in, the house was filled with long corridors and littered with weapons and skulls of different animals. The floors had rugs made of furs and creatures skulls mounted on the walls. As the two made their way through the corridor, Kartok stopped and a door slid open. It looked like a bedroom, more then likely his personal chambers. He walks in with a sigh and unlatches Anita's leash before setting it down and then pointing to the furs on the bed.

"Take some of those and make a bed for yourself." He says.

Anita sighs and pulls a few furs off the huge round stone hard bed and looked around for a place. She eventually decided on the side of the room where a large round window and make a round nest like bed, looking furs on and soon flopping down onto it. Kartok, who watched her, chuckled and stands, motioning her over. Once she comes over, he points to his armor he still wore.

"You will help me with my Awv'asa every morning and every night."

"Your what?" Anita wrinkled her nose.

"Armor. Keep yourself clean at all times. I have a good sense of smell, as does all others on this planet. When your heat cycle begins, tell me and I will procure you some necessities. Am I in any way unclear?" He says.

"No..." She says quietly as she pulls off his heavy armor, dropping it on the dresser by the door, earning a growl from him but she ignored it.

"Go and clean yourself up. We are leaving to purchase food." He says and walks out the door. She sighs, looking to the small door and walking inside.

The lights went on and she whoa'd to herself at the huge tub in the middle of the room. She saw a round metal bowl and a faucet, assuming it was the sink and began to rub her hands and face with the water.

"What are you doing?" She heard and spin around to find Kartok staring at her dumbly.

"Cleaning myself?"

"I meant with soap you little fool." He growls half heartedly and walks up to a metal wall and it opened, revealing cloths and bars of soaps, bottles of different sweet smelling liquids and herbs in bowls.

"This is oomen soap, clean yourself in the tub." He says handing her a bar and a bowl of flower petals.

"But I don't have anything to wear." She says as he walks to the door.

This made him pause, half thinking maybe she should just go nude. His cousins allow their females and males to walk nude. But he shook his head of the thought and sighed, coming out as a clicking growl.

"I will find something." He says and the door shuts behind him.

"Hmph" she hummed and pulled off the dress.

The water that sat still in the tub rippled with contact of her skin and she sighed. It was so warm, she couldn't help but sink deep into the pool. She was at her tippy toes when she realized it was made for them, not her and she was a good two feet too short for the bottom. She stayed near the edge, a soap bar in hand and flower petals on the edge of the tub to rub on it her hair, washing herself as she hummed a small tune, enjoying the nice bath. 

After cleaning herself and running the petals in her hair, she smiled, content she was clean enough to relax for a minute before Kartok returned. It had been so long since she bathed in a tub that she didn't want to get out. But she did, sliding the rough material around her body and another in her hair.

As she stepped out of the bathing room, Kartok stepped into the chamber, stopping short as he caught view of her body. Those scraps of cloth were meant for someone his size, dwarfing her in it as she padded through the doorway to the room. He could barely see her legs and yet, he still felt a strange urge to pull it off of her and see what else she held beneath the cloth. Her skin glistened brightly with the soft droplets of water that resided on her, the scent of the flower petals which he smelled often, smelled even sweeter when mingled with her natural musk. Her hair which clung to her naked back and neck curled and shined naturally, making him long to touch it. When she saw him, she froze on the spot, for he was glaring at her like he wanted to eat her. He had a cloth in his hand so she assumed it was for her, walking up and holding out her hands.

"You gonna stare or you gonna give it to me... master?" She asks icily.

He jumped a bit when she spoke, his body going warmer when she said master in that sick voice. She looked up at him as innocently as she could though there was fury and wariness in her eyes and he nearly roared at her in frustration.

"Get dressed, we will leave soon." He says dropping the cloth in her hands and walking away stiffly, out the door and down the hall to his weapons room where he stored his more proud trophies and favorite weapons.

Anita hummed as she watched him leave quickly, but shrugged and pulled on the white dress that was all but exactly the same as the one she sore when she arrived, though this one had markings on the shoulders and left breast.

"Must be his clan symbol." She deduced and dried her hair as best she could combing the strands out and shaking it a bit to let it dry naturally before setting the strips of cloths by the window to use again. Then she walked out and found Kartok by the door waiting for her. When he saw her in his clan's symbol, it made him feel better. She didn't have to be branded to be his.

"Lets be off." He says ushering her out the door to the market.

Kartok huffed for what seemed as the fortieth time since leaving his hut and it has only been an hour. The damn female had to stop at every venue that sat along the large market street. Some males looked at Anita while she stopped at the venues, others simply continued with their business. Kartok could have yanked her along by her collar, but he wanted her to trust in him as a generous and kind master so she would be loyal and dutiful. Plus, he enjoyed the little twinkle of curiosity in her eyes when she stopped to look at things. Kartok growled to himself as he tapped his foot impatiently, watching her and the surroundings at once.

Total of five males were staring at Anita, two of which were not in good terms with the warrior and it made his blood boil seeing them eyeballing his property. It made him shake the chain, getting her attention and motioned her to follow with a nod of his head. She reluctantly did so, walking behind him with her head down. As the two walked, she saw Kartok slow and did the same, peeking up and seeing the two males from before walking towards him.

"Guntog, Brukos." He greeted the two males with pats on their shoulders.

"Good news Kartok, my female has caught her heat. She is being impregnated as we speak. We will have ooman pups soon." Guntog says.

"Good for you my friend. And what of yours Brukos, is she being tame?"

"I wish. Perhaps we can trade females. She kicked me in the shin when I ordered her to cleanse herself and said something in oomen language. I believe it was an insult." Brukos says glancing back behind him. That's when Anita saw a chain on his waist.

"You bet your ass it was, you crab faced motherfucker!" She heard and gasped. She knew that foul mouth.

"Sam?"

At the sound of her friends voice, Sam whipped around Brukos and her mouth hung open for a moment. Then the two raced towards each other and glomped each others arms.

"Oh my god your alive! I thought I'd never see you again!" Sam says as the two pulled away, still hugging.

"I was so worried about you."

"Oh you'll never guess what happened?" She says pulling away.

"What?"

"Trish is here too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this black fucker has her."Sam says crossing her arms and pointing to Guntog.

"He put her in some mating program like she's fucking ling ling the panda." This made Anita laugh and hug her again.

"I'm so happy your ok. You are ok right?" Sam asks glaring up at Kartok, who simply raises an eye ridge at the female and blinks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you?"

"Oh sure, this guys a total dipshit when it comes to humans."

"See, that word again. I do not understand but I know it is an insult!" Brukos growls pointing to Sam. Sam looks back at Anita with a raised eyebrow and frown, making her laugh again.

"Well I'm glad your ok. I missed you."

"Me too."

"Come, we must be on our way." Kartok says.

"Already?" Anita says as Sam latched to her arm and glaring up at Kartok.

"We still need to prepare the food and I must see my father before the sun goes down. Now say goodbye to your friend." He says. Anita rolls her eyes and shrugs, hugging Sam as the two yautja spoke.

"Let us schedule a day to get our oomens together and they can socialize. It is healthy for them to be around their own kind." Guntog suggests.

"Yes, that sounds reasonable." Kartok says as the two part ways and he nods to his friends before walking away. 

Anita followed, smiling sadly at Sam who was all but yanked away by Brukos and gone. She sighed deeply and put her head down, touching the furs on the sack she held as they walked. Kartok saw her face and frowned. She was suddenly so saddened, was it her friend? Were they that close? He felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and sighed.

"Do not fear for your friend, Brukos is kind to his pets." Kartok says patting her shoulder as they stop and he looks down at her.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." She glared up at him, causing his mandibles to twitch as he wanted to smile in return at the adorable angry look.

He simply continued down the street, purchasing fruits that wouldn't be harmful to Anita and began their way home. Anita felt better knowing Sam was alive and well and Trish was... well, alive. She couldn't wait for the next time she saw her friend, smiling to herself a bit as the two head back home. He instructed her on where to put the things he bought and then told her to stay indoors while he went to see his father.

"He does not approve of oomens as pets. It is safer for you to stay. I will return soon." He says, reaching a hand out to touch her hair but paused when she stiffened up. He sighed and backed away, walking out and locking the door behind him leaving her behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Kartok sighed deeply as he opened the door of his home hours later. He was so tired but his stomach growled angrily at him in hunger. He walked down the corridor and to his kitchen area where surprisingly, a delicious smell of cooked meats and vegetables wafted through the air. He entered the room and froze at the sight.

Anita was humming to herself as she stirred a stew of some kind above the alien stove. Her hair was tied by a thin leather string, pinned in a messy bun on top of her head.

She didn't realize he came home and as she hummed and cooked, he watched her. She looked so natural in the kitchen, cooking his meals every night, helping him in and out of his Awv'asa, cleaning his home and bearing his...

"Oh i didn't hear you come in!" She says seeing him standing at the door, glaring at the floor.

His head shot up and he nods while she put the pot on the table and gathered up two bowls.

"I was hungry so I made dinner." She says.

"I would have ordered your to anyway." He says sitting. She glared at him and hummed. Kartok saw her reluctance to join and nodded to the seat across from him.

"Come sit. Eat." He says. Eyebrow raised, she sat down across from him, spooning stew into her bowl and began to eat.

While they are, Kartok couldn't stop looking at her. Her face was bright and calm and her messy bun began to droop to the back of her head as she ate her soup, licking her lips now and then when the soup would dribble out of her mouth. He watched her tongue dart out slowly, licking her lips slowly. His mandibles twitched as he glares at her lips, his own tongue slithering out and licking the corners of his mandibles. Oh Paya did he want to feel those lips, that tongue-

"How is your father doing?" She asks suddenly, bringing him from his stupor.

"He is well. My brother will be going on the hunt this year."

"Oh... is that a good thing?..."

"It is. He is of age and he must prove himself to wear the mark of our clan." He says proudly.

"...I hope he does well." She mumbles.

"Indeed..." he says.

After the two finished dinner, Anita cleaned the table and dishes while Kartok sharpened his weapons in his weapons room. She was ordered not to go in unless given permission. And even if she was permitted inside it would mean she had accepted the chance to be a hunter trainee. That would be a great to become one with the clan, to prove herself worthy of the respect and honor of fighting alongside her yautja kin.

But Anita knew better. She wasn't strong enough to hunt people, it would make her no better than the bastard who slaughtered the boys and stole her from her home. She still felt her blood boil when she thought of that yautja scum. Where is he now? Is he stealing more innocent people from Earth? She wished she was strong enough and had the chance to kill him for what he had done. But no, she was just a slave to a yautja, which meant to serve and obey. Like she fucking would.

As she mumbled to herself about the evil yautja, Kartok walked back in the room and saw her angry expression. Her little nose wrinkled and her brows knit together angrily. Her lips were constantly moving either with words or incoherently babbling. He clicked in amusement and crossed his big arms, watching as she grumbled to herself a bit more before she noticed his presence.

When she saw him, he motioned her over and she followed him down the corridor to his room and sat down on the bed. He watched her walk in and stand beside his side. It was well past night and time for bed, so he motioned for her to her little nest of furs. She huffed and slipped under a fur, snuggling in a relaxed ball and sighing contently. Kartok watched her fall asleep and frowned at the conversation he had with his father not long ago.

You must get rid of that thing son.

She has the potential for training.

I will not allow my son to be associated with a ooman!

Luckily it is no longer your decision father.

Kartok!

He growled to himself as he removed his cloth and netting, slipping into his bed and covering his waist with a fur before closing his eyes. Unfortunately sleep did not come to him that night and when it did, he dreamt of Anita. 

She was kneeling in front of him, chains on her neck and body and she was covered in blood. She looked up at him and begged for mercy, yet he did nothing to help her. Instead, he released his wrist blades and swung, seeing a single tear falling from her cheeks as he swung.

He jolted awake and panted heavily, sweat coming off of him and his dreads bouncing quickly, falling in his face. When his heart slowed, he looked to Anita's bed and blinked in surprise.

She was standing on the far side of the room, shaking as she stared at him with pure angry fear. He then noticed four large cuts on her arms and the top in her gown. He shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed, looking over at her.

"What were you doing on my furs?"

"...you were thrashing around. I thought you were having a nightmare or something." She says holding her arm and glaring at him. He sighed deeply and nodded.

"Do not get back on my furs unless told to. Understand?"

"If you tell me to, I won't do it anyway...." she says quietly and walked to the bathroom, sliding the door shut to clean her wounds. She came out minutes later with strips of fabric around her arms and a cold glare on her face as she curled back into her furs and turning her back to him. He sighed once more and pulled the furs up, laying back down. He couldn't sleep the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Anita woke before Kartok and started at him a moment. Her arm stung but the bleeding stopped and the wounds were already starting to heal. She sighed and got up out of bed, wondering if maybe she should do something for him today since she supposedly disobeyed last night. So she did, moving to polish his armor for him and make him breakfast. She figured if she worked hard and pleased him, then she could go see Sam today with no trouble. As she walked back to the chamber, his armor clean and shiny, she saw him sitting up in his bed and rubbing his neck with a growl.

"Are you alright?" She asks suddenly.

"...neck is sore." He grumbles.

"...well, I could help you...if you'd like." She says quietly.

He looked at her arms and saw the slasheswhere he scratched her arms. Four large lines littered her otherwise perfect skin and a twinge of guilt hit his stomach. He didn't mean to hurt her. He sighed and nods, scooting forwards until he sat at the end of the bed, the fur covering his naked lap as she set his polished armor beside him and got on his bed.

She climbed around him and sat up on her knees, pressing her hands against his shoulders and rotating her fingers in slow circular motions across the back of his neck. He moaned low in his throat and let his head droop forward. Her soft hands dug into his shoulders in such delicious pressure, making him so much more relaxed. He rolled his head back and looked up at Anita. She as smiling softly as she rubbed and massaged his neck and shoulders. He felt a little flip in his stomach as he looked at her. She seemed so content with a simple thing as a massage. It made him feel good to know she was happy with him. Suddenly he stood, letting Anita's hands slide down his back. He had to fight to shudder as her fingers glided against his back and he quickly pulled his loincloth on and turned to her. She was still kneeling on his bed, her knees spread and looking up at him with wide eyes. The fur he dropped had falling across her lap when he stood and covered her legs. Somehow he had an image of her naked under a fur and looking up at him with that same wide eyed innocent look and it made him bite his tongue to keep from growling in lust.

Instead of yelling at her or hurting her, he simply motioned for the armor by her side. Anita stood and quickly slid the shiny armor over his shoulder and clipped it in place before getting down off the bed and following behind slowly to the dining area. He sat down and she presented breakfast, already made and warm. He looked up at her and she smiles a little, eating her own fruit plate. For a moment, the two sat in silence enjoying each others company.

"Could I go visit Sam today?" She suddenly asks.

Kartok looks at Anita, seeing her staring at him with hope nearly dripping from her pores. His heart leapt at the look and he put his utensil down. Then he proceeded a stiff curt nod, causing her to smile wide.

"Thank you!" She says jumping up and clearing the table.

His mandibles lifted in a tiny smile as he watched her all but skip around the room and do the dishes quickly before going to the room and washing herself in the tub and putting on a fresh dress and braiding her long hair before all but running to the door. Kartok chuckles at her childish behavior and walks to the door, leaving their home to visit Brukos and his ooman.

As the two walked through the village of yautja prime, Anita felt eyes on her. She didn't dare look up because of the constant warning she had about looking up and staring other yautja in the eyes. It is disgraceful and could result in her death. But she hated feeling those eyes in the back of her head, that weird tingling feeling of her hairs standing on end. Finally she turned a bit, looking up and then gasping. Her eyes were met with the same vicious eyes from before. The same eyes that haunted her dreams. She whipped around and touched Kartok's elbow lightly. He noticed, looking down at her terrified glare and looked around. Then he growled, seeing what was making her upset.

Surgos was standing not far from them, sneering at his female ooman with his mandibles raised in a wicked smirk. He was the one who took the oomens from Earth. He is known widely as the gatherer. He was a ruthless warrior and heartless to his own slaves, when he had them anyway. He often beat them so badly they'd die from their wounds.

He knew Anita and her friends were the latest batch of his catches, so he figured there were deaths involved. He stared down at Anita and nodded in understanding.

"Come, let us go and visit your friend." He says turning back around and she was quick to follow. 

She dared herself to look back a bit, her vision clouded by her hair and seeing the very alien that killed her friends and captured them, sneering at her back. His very look sent a shiver down her spine in the worst way possible. She was glad she wasn't around him anymore, that's for sure.

When they reached a hut not far off the marketplace, Kartok walked in and nodded to Brukos, who was sharpening a weapon at a stool by the window. Sam was pacing back and forth with a collar around her neck and grumbling to herself until she saw Anita walking in.

"Oh thank god!" Sam says as Anita rushes up and the two hug each other.

Kartok walks to his friend and speaks in hushed tones as the two girls huddle together.

"Sam, I saw him. I saw the bastard who took us."

"Are you serious?" She asks.

"Yeah, he was glaring at me."

"Well lets see the bastard try something. I'll bet your man will beat him bloody." Sam jokes.

Anita chuckles nervously and sat down with Sam, talking and giggling to themselves.

Anita said goodnight to Sam and Brukos as Kartok walked out the door. The two began their way down the street back home.

Once the two reached Kartok's home, he unlatched the collar and sat down with a groan. He looked over at Anita, who stood by the window of the chamber glaring out at the village. He hadn't seen her glare often and it was alluring on her. 

"What do you stare at so angrily?" He asks walking up to her. She didn't answer, just looked out the window with her arms crossed. He stood behind her, looking over and seeing Surgos by his comrades talking in the market not far from his home. He could all but feel the fury radiating off the woman in front of him.

"He is the one who took you. You and your friends..."

"He killed my friends..." she growls, her voice shaking with such anger that it surprised him.

As she stared angrily out the window, he couldn't help but feel a surge of both pride and arousal. She was stronger then he thought and it was sexy on her. He let her be for now, walking away and finding some simple foods to eat tonight so she didn't have to cook and settling down to finish his weapon cleaning, all while Anita paced back and forth at the window, glaring at the bastard outside as he casually walks by with his friends.

"I will get you for this you bastard. Mark my words."

Later that night Kartok woke up the light in the bathing chamber on and Anita hissing in pain. He stood, pulling a short fur and wrapping it around his waist and walking into the room to see her wiping at the wound. Two of her scratches had opened again she was wiping the blood away.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He asks startling her.

"I didn't need your help..." she replies quietly, her hand running up and down her arm to clean the blood off.

He sighed moving to the closet and picking up the small round metal container and brought it over. He then surprised her by lifting her into the counter with a yelp and setting her in front of him, surprising her while he stood between her legs, his firm hard thighs pressed firmly against her own. She blushed brightly and looked away while he opened it and fishing through it for a small round jar of green liquid. Anita blushed when he took her arms, dipping his fingers in the goo and looking at her.

"This will sting." He says pressing the goo into her arm. 

It made contact with her open wound and she grunted in pain but gritted her teeth to keep from shouting. After rubbing her arms a bit more, the bleeding stopped and a thin layer of skin began to form on the surface.

"Thanks..." She says and takes the jar, pulling in the tear in her night gown and seeing another wound beneath her chest. She struggled to keep the fabric apart so she could apply it and he sighs.

"Enough. Remove it." He says, causing her eyes to shoot up to his.

"What?"

"Take off your gown. I will see to your wound." He says.

Reluctantly, she handed the jar back to him and pulls her gown up and over her head careful not to pull her wound more. Kartok got a good look at her firm breasts and toned flat stomach before he saw the nasty cut on the corner of her bottom right breast. He scooped a small finger full and touched her skin. She hissed again and bit her lip scrunching her eyes closed as he massaged the ointment into her skin.

Once he finished, he set the jar down and looked at the scratch, glad it was already beginning to heal. Then his eyes went up, watching her breasts rise and fall. He nipples confused and intrigued him, pert and small bussinf from her milk sac. His fingers itched to touch her breast, to feel the soft creamy skin under his rough calloused hands. But she covered herself, breaking his contact. He looked up and saw a dark look in her eyes and his own widened when he caught a scent in the air. She was aroused. Her blushed deepened more, if possible, as she watched his hand slowly slide up her sides, soft caresses causing her skin to pebble with goosebumps.

"Your skin is soft... how is this done?" He asks quietly, looking at her face and noting the bright look of her cheeks.

"Lotion... it hydrates the skin and keeps it protected against the sun's rays." She explains.

"So you have more of this... lotion?"

"No, I left it at ho-... on earth." She corrected.

With his hum, she assumed the conversation was done. But he kept touching her skin, running his sharp claws across her sides and up down again to her hips, then up her arms making her shiver at the contact. She never had anyone do that to her before and it felt nice, the tingling feeling of his claws on her made her shiver. she bit her lip to keep from whining at the sensation. The two shared a still look, his deep eyes penetrating her own as his hands rest on her arms.

While in the small trance, she didn't notice the dress slide out of her grasp and onto the floor. Her own hands slid up his arms and to his shoulders while he watched with a dark look in his own bright red orbs. Her breathing hitched as the same hands began to lower to her back and touch her there too, kneading the soft flesh gently as he inched closer, their pelvises touching a bit. She barely noticed as she felt his strong shoulders and thick dreads resting on them as he stared her down hungrily. His own breathing became a bit heavier as he explored the soft tissue beneath his hands, bringing her closer. He never felt anything so soft, so pink and vibrant as her skin. And by Paya he needed more.

His hands trailed up her back to her neck, then finally her face, where he caressed her cheeks, his claw sliding across her jaw gently and pressing a little, allowing her mouth to open just a little. He felt a surge of arousal hit him hard as her lips parted willingly against his hand. His mandibles twitched to touch her face, to nibble on that soft flesh and pierce her deep skin and make her his own-

Suddenly, he blinked and backed away. He let her go, pushing away a bit and moving away from the counter and to the door, quickening his strides as he let out a puff of air. He had to get out of the suffocating room. He quickly rushed to the door but stopped, turning halfway and keeping his eyes down, ordered her to bed.

"Rest now. I will return soon." He clips out and shuts the door without another word.

Anita finally released the breath she was holding and sighed deeply, her heart going so fast she could hear it in her ears. Her face was so hot and her ears burned with embarrassment while between her legs was hot and throbbing. She cursed herself for thinking of Kartok in such a way and slipped her dress on quickly, heading to the room and seeing him gone. She dove under the covers of her nest and covered herself with a heavy fur and closed her eyes, willing her heart to slow down so she could finally sleep.

"...talk about Stockholm syndrome." She mumbles as sleep finally takes her.


	12. Chapter 12

Weeks had gone by and it seemed Anita just couldn't stop her filthy thoughts about Kartok. Every time he saw him, it made her yearn for his touch again. What she didn't know is that Kartok had been feeling the same. For days he put her to work so he didn't have to see her often, thinking he would just stop thinking about it. But it only made him miss her curious eyes and sickly sweet voice, and those rare times when she called him master...

The night he left, he actually had to leave the planet after locking the home down and traveling to a planet where most other species would go and... relieve the stress so to speak. He bought a female humanoid and mounted her quickly while thinking of Anita. 

He did this almost every other night until he couldn't with anyone without feeling a sickness in him. He felt both guilty and dishonorable for his thoughts but he still couldn't stop them.

The night he returned home after a heavy drink at the local drinking pub, he walked in to find her shining his armor. He stood at the door as she shined his shoulder plates, the delicate thin fingers working the cloth into the creases with such detail, her cool eyes calculating and calm. She was humming softly to herself, a smooth quiet lullaby while moving onto his spear. He gulped as he watched her run her hand up and down the long shaft of the weapon, slicking it up shiny until wiping it down and setting it aside. His loins stirred at the sight. He growled to himself and shook his hazy head. Anita heard the growl and turned seeing him standing by the doorway.

"Your hom-"

"Don't..." He growls, walking swiftly past her and to his study where he sat down in a large metal desk, writing something down on a small paper and waking back to her.

"Go shopping. Here are the coins and supplies. I must go see my father." He says and walked back out the door. Anita watched him go in confusion. Had she done something wrong... or was he feeling the same way she was?

"Okay... crabby..." she mumbles to herself, then blinked and giggled a little at what she said and went to the market.

While walking through the market with her basket and list, she kept her head down. Many yautja were out and about today, gathering foods and supplies for their so called mating solstice. She didn't even know that was a thing but she asked Sam about why Brukos had so much food at the house. She explained that he was getting ready to feed his mate and provide for her when she becomes pregnant.

As Anita walked through the village, she saw the feet of many yautja and heard their conversations, though she don't dare listen in or snoop. It would probably mean her head.

When she finally reached the vendor, the male from before greeted her with a smile.

"Ah the curious female. What can I do for Kartok today?" He asks.

"He gave me a list of things I needed to pick up." She replies handing him the list.

"Ah, I'll get right on that." He says waving her off and taking the basket, collecting foods and materials for Kartok. Anita looked at the scarves and soft bottom clothing she had no idea what were called.

All the while, she was being watched by Surgos, an evil smirk spreading across his mandibles while his allies watched on.

"It is a shame Kartok picked her. She is a fetching creature, looks strong too. Could be used for labor." One says.

"If I would have her, I would not use her for labor." He growls.

"You would defile the ooman? But that is a sin."

"You could be marked as a bad blood." Another replies.

"Trust me fellows, when I take that female, it will be willingly." He snarls before walking away taking one last look at Anita before disappearing.

Anita hairs on her neck stood up but she dare not look around for fear she would get in trouble.

"Anita!" She heard. Sam raced towards her and jumped onto her back with a hug, causing Anita to laugh and hug her arms.

"Hey Sam."

"Where's crab face shouldn't he be with you?"

"He said he had to go talk to his father and left me some chores."

"Cool, mine is stuck on me like a fucking mother hen." Sam says seeing Brukos, who was indeed staring dead at the back of Sam's head.

"Well at least he talks to you. Kartok and I haven't spoken to each other in days and even when we did, it was 2 syllable remarks and nods."

"Did you do something?"

"I don't think so but I have no idea..."

"Well I would worry to much about it. Yours seems a lot less crabby then mine." Sam replies. The girls burst into a fit of giggles and Brukos crosses his arms, muttering about no respect.

As the two talked, the vendor merchant gave Anita the basket and she gave him the coins before she began walking with Sam and Brukos.

"Have you talked to Trish lately?"

"Yeah, turns out she's pregnant."

"Wow, that was fast."

"I know, guess she's pretty popular in there."

The two laugh as Brukos walked ahead of them but stopped and bowed deeply. The two were perplexed, seeing all the rest of the yautja had begun to now too, all in their knees and fists to their chest and heads down.

"Jeez, the pope here or something?" Sam mumbles quietly. Then Brukos nudges her and the two join him to the ground.

"Keep your heads down and whatever you do, do not look up." Brukos says. Sam and Anita nod and keep their heads down as someone passes by. But then she noticed a pair of familiar feet.

"Kartok?" She mumbles quietly. The feet stop and suddenly, she was pulled up by the scruff of her collar. She looked up and saw him standing by an older yautja.

"Is this the ooman son?" The deep raspy voice of his father says glaring down at Anita. 

Kartok nodded and pushed Anita gently to him. She kept her head down as the largest male she had seen so far began to circle her like a lion looking over his next meal. His clicks and growls were deeper and louder, causing her to stiffen with wariness. This didn't go unnoticed by the elder.

"What do you call this ooman?" He asks lifting a strand of her hair and inhaling the scent.

"She is called Anita." Kartok clipped out.

His father hummed, circling her once more before taking his claws and lifting her chin. Her eyes met his and she almost shrieked. Half of his face looked like it had been burned by some kind of acid, his left mandible was missing and his eye was white.

He tilted her head back and forth until he tsked, dropping her chin and walking to his son.

"She is frail and useless. Put her in the mating program and be done with her." He orders.

"I purchased her father, you know the laws against breeding a licenced ooman without owners permission." Kartok growls.

His father tensed, inching closer to his son and puffing out his chest in a threatening manner.

"You say you wish to keep this beast?"

"I do."

"...fine. keep the little whelp." He growls, grabbing ahold of Anita and shoving her against Kartok, who took her shoulders to steady her while she all but hugged him.

"She will produced weak oomens anyway." He adds with one last glare to Anita before walking away. As soon as he was out of view, the yautja stood and went about their business like nothing happened. Brukos and Sam walked up to them and Sam held her shoulders.

"You ok?" She asks softly.

"Yeah... I guess I'm lucky I wasn't put in the breeding program." She says dryly.

"Kartok, let us take our oomens out tonight. They can dress each other up and we can meet with Guntog and his ooman at the lounge tonight." Brukos says trying to date the tension in the air. Thankfully it did, causing Kartok to nod.

"Yes, lets celebrate the victorious return of our clan leader... and our oomens." Kartok says looking down at Anita. 

She was staring up at him with her curious orbs and he felt himself stir. He looked away with a quiet growl. It was gonna be a long night.

That evening before the four set out to the drinking lounge, the girls primped themselves. They brushed each others hair and put braids in. Brukos surprisingly presented them with gifts, which consisted of new clothing similar to the female yautja but for oomens. It wrapped between their legs like underwear but a thin rope tied around their waists to hold it in place. The tops were a long strip of fabric that they wrapped around their breasts and around their backs. After they dressed in their new outfits, the inspected themselves in the mirror.

"Ooh, now you gotta admit. Krusty crab has some damn good fashion sense. I look like xena warrior princess. All I need is a spear." Sam says posing in the mirror. 

Anita laughed and shook her head, but she had to agree. The color of blue and green looked great in Sam's skin. The dark red brown that covered her own made her feel like princess Leah after being kidnapped by jaba the hut.

(Same kind of outfit she wore. For the life of me I can't remember what the damn things are called.)

"I don't know, it's a little odd dressing so provocatively in front of a bunch of aliens don't you think?"

"Oh shut up, you look great, now lets go before he storms in here." Sam says pulling Anita out of the room.

While the two had been dressing, Kartok and Brukos were talking with Guntog, who arrived minutes before with Trish in tow. Trish was stiff as a board and she kept her head down like she had been scolded by her mother.

"Ah there you are!" Brukos says when he heard the curtain open.

"Keep your dreads on pal we had to figure out these damn skirts." Sam says crossing her arms and walking up to him as Anita walked up to Kartok.

As soon as Kartok saw Anita, he felt as though time slowed down. She was beautiful, her long hair dusting her shoulders gently with braids and beads in her braids. Her top did her breasts some good, hoisting them up and showing off the soft creamy skin. Her wide hips swaying with the soft material that covered her nether regions and her long legs as she walked-

"Kartok!" Guntog growls in his face. Kartok blinked and looked at the two yautja as they smirk at his friend.

Kartok growled at them in warning but the two simply laughed it off, shaking their heads as the girls reunited with Trish.

"Are you ok?" Anita asks.

"You mean if I'm ok with being treated like some second rate hoe while you two bitches get to run around like you belong? Yeah I'm totally fucking fine." Trish hissed.

"Hey pump the breaks queen bitch, its not our fault you got put into livestock duty. Your supposedly the prettiest of us so you got picked. Consider it a bonus you get to fuck any guy you want." Sam says inching closer.

"Oh fuck you bitch you don't even know...!" Trish shouts standing chest to chest with Sam.

"Alright that's enough you two!" Anita scolds pushing the both of them away from each other. 

"Look, we're alive and were healthy. Be thankful for that. And who knows maybe well go home some day. But we don't need to fight with each other." She says.

The three males who had hear the arguments turned and watched as Anita nipped it in the bud, dismissing the fight quickly. Kartok raised an eyebrow at the little speech, yet his heart dropped at the thought of her wanting to leave him. But then again, could he blame her?


	13. Chapter 13

The six of them made their way down the street and to the lounge, where many of yautja and ooman slaves would sit and enjoy a night of music and drinking. But oomens were only allowed one cup for fear that they would die of alcohol poisoning. The yautja drink was too strong for oomen stomachs, Brukos had boasted when they got there.

Immediately the girls were looked at by many yautja. Females would glare in disgust and wonder how they had the gull to wear their clothing. Males would stare at their milk sacs and exclaim that they would be good for breeding pups. Seeing as how female yautja were so slim picking that it was not uncommon to see yautjas mating with oomens simply for the sexual thrill.

As the group sat down on the pillows by the tablet, a male brought a large hourglass pitcher of golden brown liquid and three large glasses, then set three shot glasses in front of the girls.

"Come barkeep, we shall need more then one of the C'ntlip on this glorious night!" Brukos says as he fills his glass. Kartok and Guntog growled in agreement as they too filled their glasses. The Kartok filled Sam's and Amanda's, then turned to Anita.

"Have care, this is strong liquid. Sip it, don't throw it back." He warned.

Anita nods and sips it a little, then coughed at the strong scent and taste. Brukos patted her back as Sam and Amanda looked at their own filled glasses, reluctant to try it. After wheezing a bit, Anita gave s thumbs up and sighed heavily.

"Well, bottoms up." Sam says sipping her own and wheezing out a cough while Trish sneezed at the strong scent.

The males watched humorously as the three sipped their alcohol while they chugged theirs. While they drank, Anita felt eyes on her back and her hair stood on end. She gulped her strong alcohol and blinked, already feeling the buzz. She looked behind her between the tresses of her hairs and she stiffened. 

The very yautja that had killed her friends and kidnapped her and the others, standing across the lounge with a jug his hand, his mandibles lifted with an evil smirk. She began to shake and whipped around, staring down at her drink as her shoulders tensed.

Kartok noticed Anita went stiff and looked at her, seeing that same terrified look on her face. He knew that look, she saw him again. He looked behind them and saw Surgos smirking at her back. He knew she and the others would be safe from him. Guntog and Brukos were both large males, much bigger then he was. And Kartok was biggest of the three. She was safe as long as she stayed by him.

Sam and Amanda noticed her tense up and looked behind her. When they saw the bastard, they shared a look and the tension grew. Suddenly the three decided to sit particularly close to each of their yautjas. It didn't go unnoticed by any of them. 

Brukos was surprised to see Sam scoot by him, all but touching his legs as she glared into the corner warily. Guntog was shocked Trish even moved around him, let alone neared him willingly. Kartok simply hugged Anita around her shoulders and gave her a reassuring pat before he nodded behind him and the two looked over his shoulders.

"How did he get admission in here? Wasn't he banned from drinking too much and trying to mate with the barkeeps mate?"

"He was forgiven last winter. The barkeep and his mate was having a hard time getting food and pelts and he was generous enough to lend a hand." Guntog replies lifting his cup.

"Well no wonder the females are acting so clingy. He must have been the hunter who took them off their planet." Brukos says quietly.

"He killed their friends." Kartok says.

"Ah, now it makes sense. By why does he stare so?" Guntog asks.

"Perhaps he wanted the females for himself and he is sore for losing." Brukos says with a chuckle.

"Perhaps... nevertheless, keep him from your females, he is nothing but trouble." Kartok warns.

"I agree. He is known to rape his oomen subjects." Guntog says.

"Well he won't touch mine." Brukos growls, his eyes darkening in a seriousness that his friends didn't see often but didn't take lightly. Even the joker can be dangerous.

Hours later and after three pitchers, the males had begun to get tipsy and laughing at each others jokes.

"Hey crab legs, I'm hungry!" Sam slurred poking at Brukos suddenly.

Brukos and the girls looked and saw their glasses were empty. Trish's head was tipping back back and forth and Sam was poking at Brukos while Anita was giggling a bit. The three males shared a look before chuckling. Brukos was about to finish his drink to head out when he realized it was half empty.

"What the... Sahm, did you drink some of my-"

"Oh get over it!" She groaned as she let her head drop into the table, swinging her empty glass around.

"They started it." She says poking Trish, who was drooling, already asleep. 

Guntog and Kartok looked at each other before picking up their drinks and seeing they were also half empty. Anita was grinning like an idiot and swaying back and forth while Sam was swishing her finger around to pretend music.

"Come, let us go. Our oomens have reached the tipping point. Any more and they will grow ill." Guntog says, standing and finishing his drink before picking Trish up. 

She was dead asleep so he lifted her with ease and walked out, followed by Brukos, who was struggling with a singing Sam and Kartok with a cuddly Anita. Again, the night will be long.

Anita felt like she was flying as she was carried off by Kartok, who growled to himself as he carted his giggling woman home.

"It is true you oomens cannot hold your C'ntlip."

"Hey! I can hold my shhit just fine. Come over here and say that to my face..." she replies wiggling a bit in his arms. He sighed deeply, getting her over his shoulder and continuing. Then he jumped when he felt her hand on one of his cheeks.

"Wow, you really DO work out! That's a nice toosh!" Anita giggles.

Why me? He begged an answer as he glares up at the skies while walking. Though secretly he enjoyed her tiny hand on him and her complement. It sounded better coming from here even though she was drunk.

When he finally arrived home he shut and locked the doors, walking to his chambers and sighing. Anita had went silent, so he assumed she was asleep. He knelt into his bed to dislodge her from his shoulder, only to feel her hands grab his neck and hold him close when he flopped her down onto the bed. He fell with her, nearly crushing her under his weight.

"No... don't go yet." She mumbles.

"I will not sleep on your nest woman, it is too small for me." He chuckles as he pulls Anita's arms off his neck and set them down. He knelt down and grabbed what she called a night gown.

"Why did you buy me?"

Suddenly he froze, looking down at her glazed eyes as she stared up at him with what he saw was the most lost look he had ever seen. Her hair was splayed out across her head and onto his furs like a halo of dark waves, her smooth skin tinted pink from the alcohol, her lips plump and wet from licking it, her eyes, staring deep into his own. By paya she was beautiful in his bed.

"What?" He whispered.

"Why did you buy me? I'm no strong or brave. Is it because I was obedient and quiet?"

"...no." he replies, kneeling by her again. She moved so he could lay beside her leaning on his elbow.

"I bought you because I saw something in you that I hadn't seen in a ooman for many years. Something that made my insides stir and want to protect you from all the evil of this place." He says.

"What did you see?" She whispers.

He leaned in, taking her chin in his large hand and setting into her eyes with a smile.

"Hope." He replies quietly.

Anita smiles, closing her eyes and snuggling against his chest, inhaling his deep earthy scent and falling asleep with a smile on her face.

Kartok sighed, letting her snuggle up to him in his bed and looked at the night gown. She will be uncomfortable in that outfit but he will be damned if he'd undress her now. He sighed, laying his head into his furs and covered them with a fur, looking down at his ooman holding his waist with a smile. He was in trouble.

Brukos was no better off with Sam who felt the need to comment about every yautja that passed by.

Why is that one so fat?

She has bigger boobs then I do!

I want more drinks!

I'm fine to drive!

Get a pedicure nasty feet!

I want twizzlers

Can I ride on his back?

Brukos growled in frustration as he finally made it home before his headache grew more and more. Sam was giggling like a lunatic when he placed her in her nest.

"Go to sleep Sahm, you will be sore in the head when the sun rises." He says.

"I don't tell you what to do mom!" She shouts, slapping his hands away and covering her head.

"And it is SAM, S. A. M. Like ham and bam and slam and cam and wham..." she mumbles.

Then he was surprised to hear her sniffle. He slowly pulled the fur down and saw tears in her eyes.

"I hate you... I hate all of you and I wanna go home. I want my mom, I want my dad and my dog and I... I want my Tommy back." She mumbles, closing her eyes as tears fall down her cheeks. Finally she went limp, sleeping peacefully.

Brukos sighed and leaned back against the wall of his chambers. Seeing her cry was unnerving, especially since all she did was out up a tough front and disobey him, curse at him in her language and laugh. Seeing her vulnerable, it made his heart hurt. It made him hurt. He sat beside her, rubbing her back and hair while she slept.

Guntog smiled as tucked Amanda into her own nest, which was in her own room considering she was an open breeder and allowed men into her chambers when she saw fit. She mumbles in her sleep and woke a bit, seeing Guntog tucking her into her expensive soft sheets. They were satin, she told him once when he first got her. She said it made her feel sexy when she slept in soft sheets so he purchased them from the vendor. Poor Guntog was such a pushover for her. 

"I need my nighty." She says pointing to the doll tiny gown on her stand. 

Sighing, he grabbed it and handed it to her. She sat up and pulled the top off, not caring if he watched and slid it over her chest before pulling the bottoms of the outfit off and sliding back into her. Then she watched his calm relaxed features while he slid the sheet over her and bid her goodnight. He began to walk out the door when she sat back up.

"Hey..." he turned back to her.

"...thanks for not taking advantage of me or anything." She says.

"Why would I ever do that?"

"I'm an object on earth. Guys only see me for some sex toy... but you don't. So thank you." She says with a smile.

Guntog smiles a little and nods to her in return before shutting her door and going to his own room. Once he shut the doors he let out a growl and looked down at his crotch. Dammit but that woman made him horny!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anita and Kartok grow a smidge closer

Anita hummed as she rolled to her side, eyes still closed and a soft smile on her face. She felt so warm and comfortable somehow, even more so then usual when sleeping on her nest. Not to mention there seemed to be a heavy feeling around her midsection. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She saw thick blankets underneath her like usual, but the window which she usually can't see when she was laying down, was almost directly in her sight. She frowned in confusion and blinked, slowly lifting her head. She inhaled sharply when she saw the nest of hers, empty. Thats when she realized she wasn't in her own little nest but Kartok's bed. And that meant Kartok was lying beside her.

She slowly turned her head, seeing the large warrior sleeping soundly beside her, his arm slung over her body and hugging her close to him. He was so close that when she turned her head, his mandibles tickled her cheeks. His heavy breathing wafted through her hair and his arms hugged her tightly. She slowly turned her head back and closed her eyes in aggravation. She remembered everything she did last night and her face went red in embarrassment, covering her face with the fur and groaning into it before letting it fall the bed and huff.

There is no way she would yell at him for holding her, besides if she was being honest with herself, she kind of liked it. She stayed like that a moment longer before feeling him stir, waking with a grumble and a click before sniffing her hair that had stuck to his mandibles and inhaled it deeply. He let out a deep quiet growl and pulled her even closer if that was possible, snuggling into her neck and rubbing his mandibles against her, causing her to shiver. That was when she had to stop him. He could smell her well and if he continued, they both may do something they would regret.

"Good morning." She says quietly. He froze in his actions and looked at her. 

Seeing her actually awake and not dreaming of her sweet voice greeting him, he shot up and moved from the bed, almost falling off as he stood, staring at her. She sat up slowly, letting the fur fall off her shoulder as she rubbed her eyes. He gulped at the sight of her outfit surprisingly still on her form perfectly but her round breasts lift up while she stretched. He watched her a moment, almost enjoying the sight of her messy hair and soft skin, her lithe body laying in his bed. He could feel his body stir just by looking at her.

He gulped, looking away before heading to the bathing chamber and shut the door. He took a few deep breaths, splashing water in his face before sighing deeply. He should really stop thinking about Anita in such a fashion, she was his slave, nothing more. It was bad enough he let her sleep in his bed let alone her scent now wafting all over him because he held her so much. Her heated skin sweated onto him and now he smells like her. Not that he minded, in fact he felt his head swim with lust as he smelled her on him. It almost made him proud.

"Hey bathroom hog, I need to use it." He heard her call and he sighed.

He would have to wash later, she takes a little too long in the bathing area but he wasn't complaining. She always looks her best when they go out and it makes him proud of how lovely she looks, always catching everyone's eye. Though its not a good thing when it came to HIM. He didn't like how Ch'ka looked at Anita. 

Ch'ka was the beast who took her and her friends from their home and sold them away, though wanted her for himself but he was too slow to purchase her. This apparently made him yearn for her more, always watching her when he didn't think Kartok noticed. But he did; he always did. After pacing the room for about an hour, Anita came out and sighed, fluffing her hair.

"Okay sourpuss, it's all yours." She says walking to the door ignoring his hungry gaze as she walked past.

He quickly went inside and bathed himself, then changed into his netting and walked back out after clipping his cloth in place.

"Armor." He says simply, motioning to the armor on the stand. 

Anita rolled her eyes and picked it up, clipping it in place on his shoulders and back before clipping his chest in place. As she did so, he watched her. She brushed her hair while he bathed, her slave dress was all but square in shape but her hips made it look curvy, her cheat jutting out and giving him a view beneath the fabric. He longed to touch her soft skin again but he felt just as content with her smell still lingering on him a bit.

"Come, I have business to attend to. Make sure you are presentable, my father will be present." He says as he brushes back some of her hair. She blushes at the contact and nodded.

"Sure..." she says.

He growled deep in his throat and backed away quickly and walking to the door with her following. Anita kept her head down as they a walked through the market, her collar chafing slightly from being pulled on because she had stopped a few times, lolling off into dream land so Kartok had to pull her a few times. Once the got to the center of the market place, Kartok bowed his head to his father, who approached. Anita was nudged down and she sighed, kneeling to the king with her head bowed.

"I see you kept the ooman." She heard his father growl.

"I did..."

"Why do you hesitate with the ooman? Any other oomens you have owned you are quick to dispose of. Why is this one different?" His father asks. Kartok looked to Anita, who looked up at him with wide eyes. Then he felt himself smile.

"...she reminds me of my mother." He says.

Suddenly the anger and intimidation that seeped from the chieftains pores seemed to evaporate into calm sadness. Both were silent and his father nods.

"Yes... that she does." He replies, glaring half hazardly at the ooman before walking away without another word, leaving Anita even more confused then ever.


	15. Chapter 15

Anita was flabbergasted to say the least. As she walked with Kartok through the market once more, she couldn't help but wonder what he meant when he said she reminded him of his mother. Was she stubborn like her? Was she kinder than his father? She didn't know.

When they finished their shopping and were on their way home, they ran into the others again.

"Kartok, Anita." Guntogg and Brukos greet as they walk up with the girls. Sam was silent for once, Trish was holding Guntogg's hand shyly. Obviously they had something going on between them last night, like Kartok.

"What is it?" He asks, seeing the troubled looks on his friends faces.

"We have some urgent matters to discuss with you." Guntogg says eyeing the girls. Kartok understands and turns to Anita.

"Take your friends and go find some things for yourself. I will get you soon." He says removing the leash and handed it to her. 

She nodded, took the satchel of coins and walked with the girls to the human vendors. As they fished through the many lotions and cleansing materials, Thor three stood not far from them.

"Kartok, we heard tell that Surgos intends to claim your female for a mate." Guntogg whispers.

"What!? He cannot!"

"By law, he can. You have not laid your claim onto her and she is still pure. All males know this." Brukos replies.

"She will be furious if she found out."

"Then do not tell her." Brukos says, confusing both of his friends.

"What?"

"Why do you say this?" Guntogg asks.

"If she found out, she would make an attempt on his life. That could mean her death if she attacked him."

"He is right. She must remain oblivious." Kartok replies looking to Anita, who was purchasing lotion. 

She felt eyes on her and assumed it was him, so she looked over to them. He sent her a soft look and she smiled a little back before turning away. Brukos and Guntogg shared a knowing look before he turned to them.

"I will settle this myself." He replies before patting his friends shoulders and calling Anita to him. 

She and the others walked over and he clipped the leash to his waist. Sam reluctantly stood beside Brukos and Trish basically latched onto Guntogg's hip. Kartok nodded to his friends and walked with Anita back to their home.

When they arrived, it was darker out. Anita made them a simple stew for dinner and settled for the night. After she bathed, she began to rub on her new location. Unscented of course. Kartok had just finished his own bath and walked out in a cloth around his waist. She blushed and turned away, finishing her arm and squirting more lotion on her hand to do her other arm. Kartok watched her lather the lotion onto her skin for a moment, enjoying the way the special lotion brings out her natural scent.

Then he notices she was attempting to do her shoulders but couldn't reach. He took the opportunity to go over and take the bottle from her hands and squirt some into his own. She tensed when she felt his hands on her shoulders but when he began to rub her shoulders, the tension all but melted from her and she sighed. She let her head droop to the side and she hummed. Kartok smiled as his hands dug gently into her soft skin, then running down her back and to her sides. She shivered at the touch while he massaged her back and sides, his hands gliding over her skin while his chest slowly began to inch closer to her. He felt his body react, wanting her closer to him, wanting her to wrap those soft arms around him.

She felt her own body react to his, leaning against his chest as his hands moved up her arms and shoulders, then dragged back down. She closed her eyes and leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"Anita..." his deep voice growls into her ear, sending more shudders down her spine. She turns her head and looks into his eyes, softened with emotion. She slowly turned around and stared up at him.

"Kartok... what did you mean... about me being like your mother?"

He stilled, leaning back a bit and looking to Anita. Then he sighs and turns away, reluctantly letting her go and moving to the bed. Anita didn't realize she was leaning on him until she nearly fell forward when he let go.

"My mother... was very much like you. Stubborn, strong, kind. She was my father's first and only love." He began. Anita sat down beside him as he continues.

"She filled my father with the same hope you do to me. He was happy when he was young, when she was alive."

"...what happened to her?"

"...she died... when she volunteered for the Chiva."

"Chiva?"

"The hunt, to bring back the skull of our most feared game so you could be blooded as one of the clan. One of us." He paused, glaring down at the ground.

"She refused to stay behind. She was stubborn. But she was kind and loving towards me. That is what made her weak in the eyes of my people. So she aimed to prove herself to them all... But she never made it. She was killed when I was just a youngling." He says.

"I'm sorry... but I don't understand how that makes me like her..." she says.

"Its not her personality that makes her like you." He says looking to her.

"She was human."


	16. Chapter 16

Anita was flabbergasted to say the least. As she walked with Kartok through the market once more, she couldn't help but wonder what he meant when he said she reminded him of his mother. Was she stubborn like her? Was she kinder than his father? She didn't know.

When they finished their shopping and were on their way home, they ran into the others again.

"Kartok, Anita." Guntogg and Brukos greet as they walk up with the girls. Sam was silent for once, Trish was holding Guntogg's hand shyly. Obviously they had something going on between them last night, like Kartok.

"What is it?" He asks, seeing the troubled looks on his friends faces.

"We have some urgent matters to discuss with you." Guntogg says eyeing the girls. Kartok understands and turns to Anita.

"Take your friends and go find some things for yourself. I will get you soon." He says removing the leash and handed it to her. 

She nodded, took the satchel of coins and walked with the girls to the human vendors. As they fished through the many lotions and cleansing materials, Thor three stood not far from them.

"Kartok, we heard tell that Surgos intends to claim your female for a mate." Guntogg whispers.

"What!? He cannot!"

"By law, he can. You have not laid your claim onto her and she is still pure. All males know this." Brukos replies.

"She will be furious if she found out."

"Then do not tell her." Brukos says, confusing both of his friends.

"What?"

"Why do you say this?" Guntogg asks.

"If she found out, she would make an attempt on his life. That could mean her death if she attacked him."

"He is right. She must remain oblivious." Kartok replies looking to Anita, who was purchasing lotion. 

She felt eyes on her and assumed it was him, so she looked over to them. He sent her a soft look and she smiled a little back before turning away. Brukos and Guntogg shared a knowing look before he turned to them.

"I will settle this myself." He replies before patting his friends shoulders and calling Anita to him. 

She and the others walked over and he clipped the leash to his waist. Sam reluctantly stood beside Brukos and Trish basically latched onto Guntogg's hip. Kartok nodded to his friends and walked with Anita back to their home.

When they arrived, it was darker out. Anita made them a simple stew for dinner and settled for the night. After she bathed, she began to rub on her new location. Unscented of course. Kartok had just finished his own bath and walked out in a cloth around his waist. She blushed and turned away, finishing her arm and squirting more lotion on her hand to do her other arm. Kartok watched her lather the lotion onto her skin for a moment, enjoying the way the special lotion brings out her natural scent.

Then he notices she was attempting to do her shoulders but couldn't reach. He took the opportunity to go over and take the bottle from her hands and squirt some into his own. She tensed when she felt his hands on her shoulders but when he began to rub her shoulders, the tension all but melted from her and she sighed. She let her head droop to the side and she hummed. Kartok smiled as his hands dug gently into her soft skin, then running down her back and to her sides. She shivered at the touch while he massaged her back and sides, his hands gliding over her skin while his chest slowly began to inch closer to her. He felt his body react, wanting her closer to him, wanting her to wrap those soft arms around him.

She felt her own body react to his, leaning against his chest as his hands moved up her arms and shoulders, then dragged back down. She closed her eyes and leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"Anita..." his deep voice growls into her ear, sending more shudders down her spine. She turns her head and looks into his eyes, softened with emotion. She slowly turned around and stared up at him.

"Kartok... what did you mean... about me being like your mother?"

He stilled, leaning back a bit and looking to Anita. Then he sighs and turns away, reluctantly letting her go and moving to the bed. Anita didn't realize she was leaning on him until she nearly fell forward when he let go.

"My mother... was very much like you. Stubborn, strong, kind. She was my father's first and only love." He began. Anita sat down beside him as he continues.

"She filled my father with the same hope you do to me. He was happy when he was young, when she was alive."

"...what happened to her?"

"...she died... when she volunteered for the Chiva."

"Chiva?"

"The hunt, to bring back the skull of our most feared game so you could be blooded as one of the clan. One of us." He paused, glaring down at the ground.

"She refused to stay behind. She was stubborn. But she was kind and loving towards me. That is what made her weak in the eyes of my people. So she aimed to prove herself to them all... But she never made it. She was killed when I was just a youngling." He says.

"I'm sorry... but I don't understand how that makes me like her..." she says.

"Its not her personality that makes her like you." He says looking to her.

"She was human."


	17. Chapter 17

Anita hummed as she picked up the fruits that rest on the vendor, lifting them and smelling them before placing them in her basket and paying for them and walking to another vendor. She didn't notice nor did she want to that the males had been watching her every move. Surgos and his two closest allies had been following her around, wondering what she ate, what she liked and didn't like. 

Surgos even noticed she liked to run materials through her fingers and he smiled; he had many soft materials and furs at his home that he would be pleased to see running along her naked form. He clicked in interest as he watched her nod to the vendor and head back to her and Kartok's home. He nodded to his friends in farewell before following quickly. She had her head down, counting the fruits in her basket as he approached.

"Woman..." he growls, startling Anita. 

She whipped around and looked up at him. She stiffened, seeing it was the bastard murderer. She felt a searing anger run through her as she stared up at him in disbelief. He would dare speak to her so casually after what he had done?

She wanted to scream, to launch herself at him and knock him out, kill him even. But she knew the laws and she valued her life more then she valued her pride. She bit her tongue hard enough to bleed and turned to him completely. He began to circle her the way a lion would his mate, sniffing the air and inching closer with each turn.

"I have noticed you do not have hid scent on you." He says. 

Boldly, he leaned in, inhaling her sweet scent of her hair and neck. Anita but her lip to keep from biting his mandible, the small digit grazing against her cheek with surprising gentleness. But it didn't sway her, simply made her even angrier.

"It would be a shame if you were mated while Kartok was away. He would have no choice but to throw you out." He says.

"He wouldn't do that." She growls, her head whipping up to meet his firey gaze, forgetting for a moment, her status and his rank. She really hated him.

"Oh but he would. Mated females are too much for him to handle. Just ask his father.." he purred as he reached up, taking a strand of hair and running the silks through his fingers before yanking. 

She didn't even yelp as hairs were ripped from her head, leaving a sore spot. Still she remained stoic s he circled her again but his words, although poison, held some truth. Kartok's mother was human, did his father toss her away like garbage after he was born? He didn't seem like a kind enough male to want to keep a human around.

"A word of warning woman, it would be better to choose me over Kartok as mate. I would care for you more than he would." He says.

"Like you did with my friends?" She asks, her eyes darkening in fury. He was silent a moment, his face unreadable before he pulled away.

"My actions were... regrettable. But can you blame a hunter for doing what he needs to survive?"

"Survive..." she scoffs. "You hunt for fun. There is no survival in it." She says crossing her arms.

"True, but there is honor and on this planet, that surpasses emotion." He replies while still circling her. She followed him with her eyes, not trusting to put her back to him.

"Your friends died honorably. Had they lived, they would have been given a gift for their abilities to keep up with a yautja." He says.

"But you, it was upsetting to say the least that Kartok bought you. He is not the kind master you had come to know. He is more wretched than me. I would hate for you to suffer the same as his mother had." He says stopping in front of her.

"And why would you care? Besides, I don't even want a mate. And if o did he would be human." She says with a raised brow and turn of her nose.

"For your sake, I hope so. But in case no humans catch your eye, know that I am here to protect you..." he says running a claw down her cheek. She didn't bother to hide it this time, pulling away from him and glaring. He stepped back with a glare and spoke again.

"Just remember what I said. Consider yourself warned." He says and walks away from Anita. As he walked, he felt the hairs in his fingers and smirked. The seed has been planted.

Anita walked home silently thinking of what Surgos had said. Was it possible that Kartok really didn't care? After everything they shared the past couple days, why would he hurt her? She couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry grow in her gut as she returned home. She couldn't help but wonder what really happened to his mother and if his father really did throw her out after he was born. If he did, he would he no better then the human men on earth who turn out a pregnant woman.

"Stupid, shouldn't listen to him anyway. He's the had guy..." she grumbles as she enters the home. Deep inside however, the worry grew.

When she came inside, she noticed the weapons he takes every morning with him were now placed back in their spot and his helmet was resting on its hook by the door. She heard him in the weapons room training. She bit her lip again, her hand raised to knock. But she couldn't. She sighed and went to the kitchen and put the groceries away and slipped into their room, gathering up the fur bed and laying down on it with a huff, turning over and falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Kartok was worried. Beyond worried, he was aggravated. Anita had been avoiding him for days. Ever since he told her about his mother, she was wary to even look at him. But he didn't understand, she didn't seem to care that she was human, she even smiled up at him and touched him. He smiled at the memory of her dainty soft hand gently touching his own, curling her fingers around his and holding his hand while her other hand held his large bicep, leaning her head on his shoulder. They sat in such a comfortable silence that he felt like their relationship grew more and maybe, just maybe they could be closer.

But the next day after she returned from the grocery run she calls it, she looked pale and tense. She even flinched a bit when he reached up to touch her hair. He stopped, watching as she walked away and avoided eye contact. Could it be she heard about what happened to his mother? Was she worried the same would happen to her? He loved his mother even after the incident. He knew that she knew he wouldn't hurt her. So why was she acting as if he was a monster?

He watched her as she trudged beside him, her head down and a strange frown on her face. It worried him that she was so silent and stiff around him. He thought they were over this stage and couldn't consider each other allies. But he didn't push the issue, the last thing he needed was Anita angry with him.

When the two arrived to Brukos' home, he unhooked Anita's leash and she immediately walked to Sam's room. Sam had told her yesterday that Brukos built her a room of her own and she could decorated it all she wanted. As soon a s Anita knocked, Sam opened the door with a grin and grabbed her wrist, yanking her inside with a yelp.

"Come here look at this!" She says rushing to the other side of her room and threw open a curtain. A huge human shaped window was there.

"Wow... what a view." Anita gasped as she walked up to the window, seeing the valley of green jungle land below.

"I know right, its like stepping into the Tarzan movie. I feel like Jane of the jungle." She says puffing out her chest, causing Anita to chuckle and move to the bed, flopping onto it with a huff. Sam frowned and moved to her, sliding in the bed and looking down at her friend.

"Are you ok? You look confused."

"I am..." Anita replies and turns over to face Sam.

"I saw that bastard murderer again. He had the balls to talk to me and pulled some hair from my head."

"He what!? Oh he'll no!" She growls.

"Yeah, but he told me something that... I can't stop thinking about."

"What was it?"

"...I can't tell you."

"But-"

"Sorry hun, I'd tell you if I could. But it's barely any of my business let alone anyone else's. I'm just worried about Kartok honestly."

"Why? Did he hurt you again?" She says rising threateningly.

"No, but what that fucker said... I just don't know if he really cares about me. What if I'm just a burden to him?"

"Then he wouldn't have bought you. Trust me, the way he looks at you is nothing negative. I hate to say this but... we really lucked out on these guys." Sam says. Anita considered a moment and smiled, nodding.

"Your right. I shouldn't think about it anymore."

"Hell yeah, the only advice you need to listen to is mine... maybe crab legs out there... sometimes." She says shrugging, making Anita laugh. She felt so much better thanks to Sam. The two ended up laughing and talking for the rest of the time they had together.

Unknown to Anita, Kartok had heard it all and he was seething with fury. Surgos would dare speak to HIS female and fill her head with doubt? He wondered what he told her, he would have to ask her if he could get a moment with her. She avoided him on purpose but now maybe she would hear him.

After the humans spent the day together, the two of them were walking home together. She had grown silent again but she wasn't as stiff and wary. But she didn't walk beside him or strike up conversation with him as they walked like she usually did. Instead she looked down at the ground, walking behind him as he walked through town.

They returned home and she was quick to make dinner. He stood at the door a moment watching her cut up the vegetables and place them in the stew she was making. His jaw was set in stone and his eyes were narrowed in suspicion. Still she refused to meet his gaze. When  he sat down on the table, she paused a moment before getting a bottle of his liquor out and setting it in front of him before going back to the stew.

"How was your day?" He asks lamely, making her pause.

"...good." she clips out. He sighs and looks down at the table. 

Then when she set it down and turned to leave, he took her wrist and she paused, but she didn't look at him.

"Eat with me." He says.

"Not hungry." She replies tightly, pulling her wrist out of his hand and walking out without another word.

He watched her leave before turning to the stew in front of him, his fists clenched and glaring at the bowl. His anger was boiling over more each day and he wanted to know what Surgos said. But he huffed out a sigh. He couldn't ask her, she would shut herself away and avoid him. He couldn't bare that.

Instead, he stood and chugged his stew, walking out of the home and locking it up before grudging angrily to a small home outside of town in the forest. Surgos had some explaining to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Anita hummed as she watched Kartok storm off down the road. She cocked her head as she leans on the circular window, wondering what had him rushing somewhere with that stiff shouldered stride he did when he was angry. She shrugs to herself and sighs through her nose, moving from the window and plopping onto her bed. She crossed her legs and put her hands on her knees, letting them rest there as she stared at his bed. She half pondered if she should get on it.

He probably wouldn't want her on it, she thought and frowned, turning away from the bed and laying on the nest, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about what that bastard Surgos said to her. What if he was right? What if Kartok really didn't want her around and only bought her to spite him?

As she thought these thoughts, Kartok found himself heading to the pub looking for Surgos. His neighbor told him he had been spending nights there for the past full moon and kartok was furious. He had already had a mean spirit about him but now he is worse with his drunken super.

He walked in and saw Surgos laughing with his two comrades in the corner of the pub. Kartok approached slowly, his fists tightened as he inched closer before he stood before the table. Not seconds later, Surgos looks up from his pint and sees the chief's son standing there with a look of pure malice across his mandibles.

"Well, a pleasant surprise Kartok. I see your ooman is not with you..." he says looking behind him.

"She is not... she is home where she is safe from you." He growls.

"Why would I do her harm when she is under your care? I am not so beastly as she has lead you to believe." He replies, causing his comrades to chuckle a bit. Kartok growls, the chuckles stopped instantly.

"We both know you lie. But that is not what I wish to speak to you about."

'I don't want to speak to you at all, I want to slaughter you!'

"Well I am busy-"

"Outside." Kartok hisses and walks away.

Surgos gave his friends a look before slowly getting up from the table.

"Shall we fallow you?" One asks as they begin to stand to follow, but Surgos waves them off.

"I shall be well, he cannot harm me... even as much as he is as dangerous as he is rumored to be." He replies.

"I wouldn't not say that Surgos, crossing Kartok is never a good idea." Another replies as they watch Kartok reach the door and shove it open. Even they know not to mess with the chief's son. He was titled best warrior for a reason after all.

Surgos simply ignored them, waving away the threat and following behind Kartok out the door of the pub. The two males walked aways before Kartok whipped around and stood near a foot from Surgos, his once calm demeanor replaced with shaking fury.

"You will stay away from Anita."

"Is that a warning or a suggestion? As I...and many other males... can tell, she is not marked by you. In fact she barely wreaks of your stench. She is anyone's property."

"She is MY property. And you know the penalty of mating with someone else's property without their consent."

"Yes I do, but it will not be forced out of her. She will come willingly. They always do." He says proudly.

It was true enough. Many ooman women had flocked to the strong warrior because he possessed skills that Oomen men do not. But behind closed doors he was cruel and vicious. Many oomens went missing when Surgos had them in his claws. And Kartok would be damned if Anita would end up in his arms.

He slowly approached Surgos, near mandible to mandible, and hisses at the male.

"She is not yours to drool over. She would never want a male who kills oomens like you did to her friends." He says, seeing a spark of something unknown in surgos' eyes before they glared up at Kartok.

"Be that as it may, with you being so cruel to her lately, the story of your father, the death of your mother... She will come to me on her own terms." He sneers.

"Who knows, she may even find splice in my arms... she will beg for me."

That's when Kartok heard enough; he growled deep in his throat and ceased Surgos by his neck, shoving him hard against a tree and snarling in his face. For a split second, Surgos was afraid. He knew the power behind those golden red eyes and that calm demeanor, they grew up together after all. He saw how Kartok lost control before and how legendary his father's temper had been when he was young. Neither were to be messed with.

"She. Is. Mine." He growls, pushing Surgos against the bark of tue tree once more before storming away with a huff. Surgos watched him go, ignoring the pain on his back and growling to himself.

We shall see old friend.

When Kartok returned to the home, he stormed directly into his chambers and saw Anita lying on her nest, her arms crossed as she lie in her side and stare off into space. Though as soon as he walked into the room, she looked over to him, almost boredly and sat up from her nest. Her dress had fallen down her shoulder, reveal the soft creamy skin beneath, riding up her legs revealing the smooth skin of her thighs. Her her wild mane of hair tossed every which way that made her look like she had mated with a wild male. Her soft perky lips were set in a straight line, though it complimented the plumpness of the soft flesh. Her eyes however, were shaded and wary, almost innocent as she stared up at him. That's when he couldn't take it, walking to the bed and turning toward her direction, pointing to her, then the bed.

"Get on the bed."


	20. Chapter 20

Warning; heavy smut ahead, if you are sensitive to this form of content, please do not read this chapter...

♡For the rest of you sex loving, alien fucking fantasizing horn dogs, enjoy! ♡  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anita was in shock. There Kartok stood, pointing to the bed and glaring at her with some kind of dark look she couldn't identify. Her entire body shook with both fear and excitement. The way he growled those words, his eyes flashing brightly when he said it. His demand. Her mind was screaming 'oh hell no!' When her body hummed 'oh yes'. She didn't know what she could do. Does she defy him and possibly cause him to harm her? Or should she lay on her back, allowing him to take her?

"W-what?" She stutters, taken back by his sudden command.

"Get.on.the.bed." he growls more, then turned away from her, removing his armor and letting it drop to the ground, not caring that it got scuffed.

Anita gulped and slowly stood, eyeing him as he sat down on the bed, his back to her as he removed his leg armor and gauntlet, then his mesh covering. She slowly climbed onto the bed, warily eyeing him more and sat on her knees. He turned to her and gave her a look. Then wiggled his clawed finger at her. She couldn't help but feel the tingle of her body thrumming with anticipation as she slowly crawled towards him. Once she was in front of him, he reached out, slowly taking her hands in his, surprising her by feeling the skin gently instead of pulling her to him.

"You kept it soft..." he murmurs huskily.

"You said you liked it soft..." She replies, causing him to lift his gaze to her in surprise. So she did it for him...

"I found some lotion at a vendor..." she says as a blush crept up her cheeks as he stared at her intensely. Her heart hammered so loudly in her chest she feared he would he able to hear it.

His hands traveled up her arm slowly, feeling her shoulders and then gently ran his claws across her throat, down to the collarbone. His eyes watched her very move, the way her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths and her pale cheeks tinted with red, her eyes darkening and her irises widening while her plump lips are slicked with her saliva as she licked them slowly. She wanted him, and that was all the push he needed.

Almost in an instant, he leaned forwards, startling her into falling backwards and laying sprawled onto the bed. He didn't waste time, crawling over her and growling deep in his throat. She let his legs shimmy alongside her own, his thick thighs pressed against her hips as his arms braced at each of her elbows. He leaned down, dragging his mandibles across her throat as he inhaled the scent of her, his lust growing. She could feel his engorged member pressing into her thigh, causing her body to grow hot and her thighs to moisten at the thought of him driving into her.

As he sprawled across her body, he took a few pain staking minutes to rub himself against her form, his hands trailing down her arms and her waist, back up to her stomach and then palmed her breasts harshly, feeling the part nipple rise from the material. Anita shuddered and wiggled as he massaged her breasts through the material, then suddenly sat up and pulled her dress from the bottom, bunching it up around her stomach and bending his head down low to the apex between her legs. She bit her lip to keep from moaning as his mandibles tickled her thighs while his hands slowly reached out under her legs and hooked the back of her knees. She gasped as he suddenly lifted her legs up, spreading them apart for him to see all her given glory. As soon as her legs opened, he smelled her fresh delicious scent wafting to him and he purred slowly, resting her legs on his shoulders and gazing at her inner beauty. Anita was beet red now, eyes pinched closed and lip still clutched between her teeth as he examined her.

Then he shocked her by pressing his face down even closer, his mandibles gripping her thighs and pinching a bit as his tongue slithered out and licked the delicate bud of her womanhood. She squeaked, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her body and stunning her. She then let herself moan of in pleasure as he began to tongue her folds gently, almost as if he wanted to taste every inch of her. Her toes curled while his razor sharp teeth gently pried her folds open and his tongue slowly wiggled inside, tasting her juices as they built up inside her. She couldn't help the moan of sheer bliss while he ate her out, her fists clenched in his blanket and her body shaking with building tension.

It was only a couple seconds of his tongue massaging her insides when she felt her orgasm coming. She began to breath heavy, her voice growing louder with each breath as her moans grew high pitched. Her legs began to shake and her vision spotted with white as she began to stiffen. Then within seconds, she was screaming his name as her high reached its peak, sending her body convulsing. Kartok watched in satisfaction as she came all over his tongue, her body quaking with her sudden release. It sent more blood rushing to his groin and surging his thick member even more, straining against the cloth.

Neither realized Kartok had pinched her skin with his mandibles so hard that he left small puncture wounds beside her thighs. Two holes wrapped around her legs on each one and blood trickled out of them slowly. He was quick to lap it up with his tongue, the blood stopping almost instantly as he gave her a moment to breath through it all. When he knelt back, the image of her was enough for him to pull his loincloth off and toss it away, crawling back over her and pressing his cock against her entrance, still pulsing deliciously. 

She looked at his eyes, seeing a softness there she hadn't seen before as he reached up and caressed her face, his claws running along her jaw gently.

"What you do to me..." he whispers huskily as he slowly grinds himself against her. 

She hummed and smiled, releasing the blanket from between her fingers and snaking them along his spine, up his muscular arms and to his neck, threading them into his dreads and massaging his scalp, causing him to purr again, grinding against her again. She then brought her legs up, wrapping them around his trim waist and pressing his member even closer to her.

That was enough for him to finally maneuver his cock against her folds, pressing into them gently. His girth was incredible, thick and hard pressing agonizingly slow into her, breaking the invisible wall of her sanity. Anita groaned as he finally pushed inside, thrusting into her hard with one blow. Anita gasped as he ground his pelvis deep into her hips and growled deep in her ear while a twinge of pains shot up her back; he was larger then she ever experienced and it took her a moment to feel her pulsing walls loosen enough for them both to breath easy again. Then after a few minutes, she grabbed his biceps, squeezing them to let him know she was ready while her legs rubbed against his thighs, linking behind his hips.

In an instant he began to slowly thrust into her, pulling his member slowly from Anita's tight entrance and then shoving back inside with little force, causing her back to arch in pleasure and her to gasp out a moan. With each thrust, Kartok felt his blood boil and his senses fog over, his only attention directed to the moaning female beneath him, burying between her soft sweet legs and thrusting into her slowly yet with a force that made her body buck.

"I have wanted this... for so long." He growls in her ear as Anita held his neck, eyes clamped shut and her head buried in his neck.

"So good..." She could only say, breathing it out with a pant.

Kartok growled deep in his throat as he thrusts faster, snapping his hips against her pelvis and going deeper each time, fucking her so hard and relentlessly he could barely contain the deep roar that almost burst from his throat.

Then as if in seconds, her climax slowly came again, building as she clamped down against his cock, tightening as he thrusts even faster, fucking her hard while his mandibles scraped against her shoulder, causing a spike in her pleasure. She shuddered when the sharp edges then dug deep into her flesh, piercing her skin in a painful yet delicious bite. She yelped and moaned as her toes curled, grabbing hold of his dreads and pulling, causing Kartok to growl deep. His thrusts began to grow sloppy and quick, reaching his own climax as Anita suddenly stiffened, her breathing and moaning getting shorter and higher until she gasped and all but screamed his name, her head falling back and her legs shaking violently in a hard climax. With her tight walls convulsing with the rest of her, Kartok followed suit, thrusting hard three more times before finally letting out a loud roar, spilling his seed deep into her and gripping her arms tight, his claws leaving marks.

After moments of sheer delight, the two finally slowed their breathing, their stiff bodies finally going slack against each other and fell limp on the bed. Kartok had enough strength to pull out of her and drop onto the bed beside her as she followed, wrapping her arms instantly around his stomach.

For a moment, neither spoke, not a word. The shock, the pleasure, the pain. It was enough to say what both were thinking without having to say it. That was amazing.

"I hurt you..." Kartok finally speaks, looking down at the bruises forming on Anita's arms. She simply hums, her eyes closed.

"I couldn't control myself. I am sorry."

"...I'm not." Kartok looks at her face, watching as she looks up at him with a lazy smile.

"I will never be sorry."

"I bit you..." he replies.

Anita blinks, sitting up slowly and touching her neck. There were indeed four puncture wounds in her shoulder where his mandibles clamped down on her. She looked back at him and noticed he had sat up, his legs hanging off the bed, his shoulders stiff and he was glaring at the ground. Anita hummed and moved to him, running her hands along his shoulders, causing him to loosen up and allow her to slip her hands lower to his chest.

"Then maybe I should return the favor." She replies.

"No." He says instantly, turning his head slightly to look at her.

"If you do that, it will seal our bond. We will be mated... forever." He replies. With his expression, she sat back on her knees, looking down on her naked lap and smirking when she noticed the little puncture wounds on her legs as well.

"What if I don't mind?"

Kartok whipped around so quickly she thought for a minute he cracked his neck. He was bug eyed, confused and glaring at her warily. She just shrugs and looks away.

"There are worse males out there. I'd say I got lucky with you." She smirks.

"But...Surgos..."

"So you really think I would believe anything he says? I trust you... and even more so I.... I think I might... love you." She confesses.

Kartok's heart skipped a beat. She loved him, after all they went through, she actually loved him?

"I have never been loved before... I don't know what to do..."

"Tell me you love me, and mean it." She says.

"Oh I do.." he says instantly, bringing her hands into his and squeezing them while he turned to her completely.

"I love you Anita." 

Anita smiles and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He brings his arms around her waist and hauls her into his lap, nuzzling her while his tongue picked up the droplets of blood trickling down her neck.

"I want you to belong to me..."

"Then break the skin, make me yours." He growls huskily, continuing to lap up her blood.

Instantly, he felt her canines dig deep into his shoulder. He felt a slight piercing pain as she bit down hard onto him, drawing the blood. He didn't figure it would hurt as much but he was wrong, the more blunt the weapon, the more painful it is and her teeth were dull and smooth.

She released his skin almost as soon as she bit him, watching his green blood ooze down his chest. Biting her lip, she bent down and used her tongue to lick it clean, causing him to growl again.

"Do not, you will make me want to take you again." He warned, his voice sending a shiver down her spine.

She smirked, adjusting herself so she was straddling his lap, his already half erect member poking her thigh.

"What's stopping you?"

He merely grinned and whipped her onto her back as she giggled, holding his neck as he feasted on her once more, making for a very long night.


End file.
